The Geek and the Cardboard Girl
by DreamingOfParadise
Summary: Bella unexpectedly meets Edward, someone's who's a bit of a geek and has a tendency to suffer from word vomit. Despite this, she finds that he actually starts to brighten her day... AH/AU/BPOV and EPOV
1. Chapter 1

**The Geek and the Cardboard Girl**

_Chapter One _

_**Bella's POV**_

Why today? Why today of all days did there have to be the greatest storm I'd ever seen in my entire lifetime?

The weather forecast said it would just be cloudy, yet I'm standing here in this stupid costume, feeling the water gradually seep through onto my skin. It's not a pleasant feeling.

Although... now that I consider it, maybe no one will have to see me now. They'll see the crappy weather and they therefore won't bother venturing out for anything...

It had all been Alice's idea. Alice Brandon my boss, who, deep down, I think is secretly evil. I work for a company that produces a small magazine every month. Lately, though, sales have been down, so she conjured up the_ fantastic _idea of promoting the thing by sending somebody out dressed _as_ the damn magazine. It's basically two huge pieces of cardboard, one facing the front and another facing the back, with all kinds of rubbish stuck on, displayed for people to see on printed sheets. The aim was to walk along the streets of Forks and attract attention, handing out leaflets and so on.

Of course, everybody was reluctant to participate, knowing it would probably - no, _definitely_ - result in humiliation, considering she added a hat with flashing lights on top to attract extra eyes. Also, the whole thing looked like one of those homeless people who go around all day claiming that the world is going to end soon in a gigantic fireball.

Because of the lack of volunteers, she eventually put everybody's name in a hat and picked one at random.

Guess who was the lucky idiot who _had_ to get selected?

I almost walked out as a protest when she showed me my name written messily on the paper, but the rare prospect of double pay somehow lured me into doing it. Now, I've been wandering around for roughly two hours and have received various wolf whistles, several weird looks, a couple of pitiful glances and now, to add to that glorious mixture, a soaking of cold rain.

Always look on the bright side of life? That's pretty darn difficult at the moment.

I want to take a break, sit in a cafe under shelter or _something_, yet I'm afraid that Brandon will appear with her super-strength binoculars or something and give me a scalding. She actually terrifies me sometimes and she's definitely somebody you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of. I honestly believe that her looks can kill.

She's made people cry before.

As well as this, she's really short and pixie-like, which gives the twisted impression of a snotty child given too much power. Despite this, she pretty much controls my life, seeing as she's my only source of income.

One day I'll maybe leave my job but, at the moment, I'm too scared to; I've always been interested in journalism and it seemed perfect at the time. There's not much work in Forks, so I just need to put up with it; it's my only option.

With a sigh, I offer a flyer to a woman rushing by, but she just completely blanks me, rushing ahead with a newspaper over her head to probably protect her precious hair. Bitch. Anybody could see those grey roots a mile off.

Okay, this is beginning to turn a_ tad_ bit tedious.

With rain violently attacking my face, I bend down and glance at my watch. Holey _moley,_ I still have _five_ _whole_ hours left... hey, maybe I could sue my boss for pneumonia? Live off the compensation for a few years... it does sound promising, yet the thought of facing her in court makes me shiver even more.

"Stop thinking about that, and do your job," I mutter to myself, earning another odd look from a passer by. "Do you want a leaflet?" I call to him, but he's already sprinting away.

I don't blame him.

Feeling sorry for myself, I trudge even further down the more-or-less empty street, registering the horrific sensation of water creeping through into my socks. No, no, _no_... not squelchers, please! Ugh...

Passing by the people inside looking warm and dry is enough to make me sick and I stop outside a shop window, looking longingly at the clothes inside. That gets boring after a few minutes, so I move along and take a glance in a CD shop, then a bookshop...

Oh this is torture! I want to be inside with a nice cosy blanket and a steaming cup of_ any_ type of hot liquid. Anything would do!

There are actually fifty people who work in that office, so the odds were low for me being picked. There are forty nine other people who could have been doomed, so what the hell were the chances of this happening? My luck is absolute bol...

Before I finish that thought, one of my old friends' voice's comes into my head, loud and clear. _Think positively! Each day is a blessing! _She was one of the overly optimistic types, always happy and with a smile on her face.

I repeat her words several times, moving into some kind of trance.

"Do you want to borrow this?"

I'm brought of my thoughts by a quiet voice and automatically look upwards, almost blinking repeatedly in disbelief when I take in the man stood in front of me.

"Each day is a blessing."

_Oh _God_, I actually said that. Out. Loud_.

My first impression of him is that he's a complete and utter geek. That's not necessarily a bad thing, but it's pretty stereotypical of me, yet nobody in their right mind would deny that simple fact. The thing that's distracting me the most, though, is his bright pink jumper... what was he thinking when he bought _that_? It's hurting my bloody eyes! I'll need some fricking sunglasses soon.

As if that wasn't bad enough, he's wearing some kind of velvety red jacket over it, along with a white shirt and black tie, done up right to his neck. I'm surprised he hasn't choked.

On his wrist he has some huge rock of a watch, and I notice this because he's holding out a broken umbrella in my direction. I look up eventually to meet his unnaturally green eyes, which are hidden behind his large glasses, and my mouth drops open into an 'o' shape.

I see that his eyebrows are pulled together questioningly, and I realise that I've been staring at him blankly for about half a minute. _Right, say something now, Bella_.

"Um... I..." My eyes travel to the umbrella, which is flopping pathetically in the wind. "Don't you need it?" His hair is dripping from the rain now as he tries to cover me and the strange bronze shade gradually darkens to brown over the time. Some rainwater crawls down onto his face and he quickly wipes it away with his long fingers.

Long fingers...

_Shut up, Bella_.

"You look like you need it more," he replies, and I see his lips tug up into a small smile. It makes him look kind of adorable, the dimples especially...

_Gah, stop it_!

"But I'm already wet enough," I stammer. "I don't think I could get any wetter."

Just after I say that, I realise how dodgy it could potentially sound, and pray he's immune to the curse of innuendo.

He doesn't seem to notice, because he just laughs, a strangely relaxing sound. "You might catch a cold or something. The common cold is actually the most infectious disease in human beings, with most people suffering an average of two to four colds every year."

I stare at him, a little dumbfounded. Did he just read that from some invisible textbook? "R-Right. Um..."

"Sorry," he says, running a hand down his face in what looks like embarrassment. "I sometimes ramble like that."

I laugh shakily. "It's fine."

"Happens when I'm nervous," he adds.

"You're nervous?" I ask, and he winces again. "No... I..." Finally, he trails off and just sighs. "Can we please start again?"

I just can't help smiling at him... it's so damn natural. And strange, actually, considering he's a complete stranger.

A_ cute_ stranger...

"Sure," I say and we stare at each other wordlessly for a few moments, before I hold out a flyer to him. "Please take one. Then I can feel as though I'm actually doing my job."

He squints down at the paper, barely able to read it because of the rain that's practically ruined the ink. Crumbs.

"Um, it's meant to be promoting the magazine I write for," I tell him, realising that he looks thoroughly confused. "It's..."

"What sort of things do you write about?" he asks, saving me from the stammering. He hesitates, before adding, "Why don't you come closer under the umbrella? It's a bit battered from the wind..." I watch as he reaches up and tries to fix some of the limp pieces, but he makes it worse and gives me another weak smile. "Um... perhaps I need a new one."

I scoff. "Maybe." Slowly and carefully, I edge closer towards him and nudge him with the corners of the stupid pieces of cardboard. God knows what state they're in now... After a moment's silence, I decide to try and speak. "I just write about things that are happening in Forks. News from schools, offices, so on. Last week, for example, I was writing about a man who now holds the world record for eating the most sausages in a minute."

He blinks in surprise. "And what's the record?"

"Fifteen."

"Crikey, that's enough to make anyone feel ill."

A smile creeps onto my lips again. "Yeah. He was very unwell afterwards, ended up seeing the sausages again." A snicker escapes from him and I pause awkwardly. "But yeah, it's pretty boring stuff really."

"No, it sounds interesting," he interrupts, clearing his throat. "How often are the issues out?"

"Monthly," I say. "It's supposed to say on that paper, but it's probably a mess now."

"It's alright..." He suddenly pauses, as though he's considering something. When he does this, his tongue slips out of the corner of his mouth and I oggle, wonder if he's doing this consciously. "Look," he suddenly says, "it's raining really bad out here and you look soaked... why don't you take a break and, uh... maybe get a drink with me?"

My eyes widen. Am I hearing things? Or am I delusional from over-exposure to rain fall?

_Shut up, that's not even possible_.

He seems to notice my shock. "Sorry? Is that a bit too forward...? I was just... uh..._ well_, I've been trying to be a bit more spontaneous lately and that's my first attempt." I can't quite speak, so he continues. "God, I've made a right mess here. I, er, I just want you to warm up, y'know? Have a coffee? Or some tea, of course, if you're not a coffee lover. Of course coffee has a lot more caffeine content and some people would rather choose something that isn't gonna fry their brains, so that's just fine. And, I should really just shut up right now."

"Blimey," I manage. "You can_ really_ talk when you get going."

His face seems to crease. "Yeah. I..."

"Don't apologise. It's interesting. You've actually brightened my day."

The smile that comes onto his face is simply beautiful and he shows me his lovely teeth in the process. He's making me act _very_ strangely and I want to hear another of his babbles... yet we've only just met, under_ very _odd circumstances.

Perhaps I should be thankful to Brandon for once...

"I think I'd like a coffee," I say eventually. "I'm entitled to a break after all."

"Good." He looks as though he's really achieved something, bless him. "Would you just give me a moment, though?" he asks, moving backwards a few steps. "I just need to get something. Hold this..." He hands me the umbrella and suddenly runs off, a little goofily I will admit, his legs going in random directions. "Don't go anywhere," he calls back and suddenly loses his balance, almost falling straight over onto his face. Luckily, he regains his composure and gives me a tentative smile back.

Don't laugh... _don't laugh_.

As soon as he's out of sight, I find myself smiling widely, despite the weather. What the _hell_ had just happened? That was just insane... a strange geek who had a tendency to suffer from word vomit had just made my day a whole lot better.

Well, I wasn't going to complain. I'll happily take my friend's advice now.

Before I can really think anymore, he's suddenly by my side again, looking a bit wetter but with a pile of towels stacked in his arms.

"I thought I'd get you these," he says breathlessly, holding them out into my face. I find a strange feeling growing in my chest as I take them... it feels like a warm fuzzy feeling. I'm sounding soppy, but it's just so thoughtful of him to do this, that I'm left speechless for a few moments.

"Thank you," I finally manage, taking them from him gratefully. "Why didn't you get yourself a coat while you were there, though?"

He looks at me and then just shakes his head. "I was too... I, uh, I mean, _gee_, I must be really stupid sometimes."

The colour that's suddenly painted his cheeks makes me smile even more. My own cheeks are probably gonna be sore by the end of this day.

"Ready to go?" he asks suddenly, his face containing a mixture of hope and excitement. I find myself sharing these emotions.

"Yeah, I am."

We start moving along the street, before he suddenly turns to me. "Forgive me, I never asked your name."

I smile over at him. "Bella. Bella Swan."

"It's lovely to meet you," he says, somewhat shyly. "I'm Edward Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Long time no update, but things should be back to normal now!**

* * *

**The Geek and the Cardboard Girl**

_Chapter Two_

**_Edward's POV_**

"You can sit down over there if you like," I say, vaguely gesturing towards the corner of the room. It's pleasing to note that my arm is quite steady and hasn't started shaking wildly yet, like I expected it to. "I'll just, uh, order your drink..."

Bella smiles back at me and nods, clutching the towels close to her chest. "Thank you, Edward."

_She remembers my name._

As I queue up, I'm suddenly struck by how insane all this is. I don't usually do things like this... I'm boring, the very definition of it. I actually_ like_ being boring... it's safe and reliable.

It's not like it's a recent habit - I've always been a bit of a bore. And, as my soon-to-be-sister-in-law Rosalie has helpfully told me several times, a bit of a geek, too.

It's true - not only does my tragic appearance make it obvious to the whole entire world, I also have several lame habits and hobbies. For example, I'd rather sit at home watching a DVD boxset than go out partying. I'd rather drink tea instead of alcohol. I'd rather go on my laptop instead of playing baseball or whatever the 'cool' people do.

Yet I'm here having a drink with somebody I've only just met. Somebody who is so beautiful that I find it hard to string together coherent sentences without sounding like a rambling fool. Somebody who I first saw dressed up in cardboard and handing out leaflets in the pouring rain while people rushed by rudely ignoring her.

This, by my standards, is quite mad. In fact, before this, the wildest thing I've ever done was over a decade ago with my childhood friend Jasper. We stayed up all night long to hold a _Star Wars _marathon, complete with costumes as fancy dress. By the end we both practically collapsed face first onto the floor, completely exhausted. I swore that if I ever saw a lightsabre again, I'd shove it up somebody's-

"What would you like, sir?"

I blink and see a man in a green cap waiting expectantly behind the counter for my order. Crap, what did Bella want? Did she even say?

Was it tea or coffee? Or maybe a cappuccino? A smoothie?

My mind's gone blank... this has never been so _difficult _before. I have no idea what women like to drink.

I have no idea about women whatsoever.

"Um... two teas, please," I eventually say, sounding unsure. You can never really go wrong with tea... and if Bella doesn't want it, I'll drink it instead.

While I wait, I turn around and see her sat in the corner at the back, wrapping the towels around her body. My eyes linger in her direction and I can't help thinking how pretty she is.

When I first saw her from a distance, it was a little alarming considering how much she resembled a drowned rat. Well, she certainly doesn't _look_ like a rat, far from it really, but that's always good for the emphasis.

In fact, I was reluctant to approach her at first. She was just a strange cardboard girl who was at a risk of contracting pneumonia. Obviously the doctor's instinct in my head kept nagging me to help her, yet I feared what she'd think of me. People tend to laugh at my clothes and my general look and I try to ignore the comments at all costs, therefore, as a result, I barely approach people or even bother socialising.

My idea of a great night in would be sat in front of the computer, emailing Jasper. It's quite sad considering I talk to him more than my own father, but I blame that on a lack of common interests. Not because I'm a bad son.

But still, these bad experiences have really affected me. At school I was bullied terribly because I was different and never really 'fitted in,' and I'm now reluctant to do normal things, like going to a party. Just recently, my brother Emmett invited me to his 'stag do,' as he calls it, and my less than enthusiastic reaction caused him to snap.

"For God's sake, Edward, stop being so flaming uptight..." he had said in despair. "You really need to loosen up, man."

Emmett's words and heavy sigh had both cut through me quite painfully, mainly because he was speaking the truth. He's my own brother after all and he was honest enough to tell me the facts, however brutal they may be, and yet I still don't want to accept any of it.

I really couldn't be blamed that time around for my response, though; he had just filled me in with his plans for everything and the details had made me feel physically sick. He'd apparently planned some gigantic party, involving alcohol, strippers, blazing lights and music, and a few _surprises_ along the way.

Altogether that pretty much summed up my general idea of hell.

Despite this, I was kind of obliged to go... he could obviously tell that I didn't particularly want to because of my face like a sour lemon that had been sucked dry, and he was clearly pissed off with me because of this attitude.

"It'd just be the one night," he continued, chopping the carrot on the board with a little too much force. I hoped he wasn't pretending that the vegetable was a certain part of me, because that was enough to bring tears to my-

"Are you even _listening_?"

I blinked and nodded wildly. "Sorry, yeah. But Em, you know I don't like these kinds of things..."

"Oh, it's all about _you_," he grumbled, slamming down the knife. "I should have known."

_Well done, Cullen. You've royally messed up once again_.

My lips refused to move as he shook his head. _Come on, hurry up and redeem yourself... _

"I didn't mean it like _that_," I managed. "I- I just... it was the initial shock of it. Alcohol's very bad on the liver... in fact, when-" I was about to launch into another of my textbook facts, but just about stopped myself at the look of distaste on his face. _Do _not_ get on the wrong side of him_... _you've learnt that from experience._ With a sigh, I added, "That's all." And reluctantly said, "Of course I'll go."

As soon as those words escaped, I frowned at myself. _You weren't supposed to _say_ that!_

"Oh, really?" Emmett asked, his face brightening a little in hope and clear surprise. "That's awesome!"

Before I could register, he thumped me on the back, knocking some of the wind clear out of my lungs. I used to find it amusing how his arms were the size of my legs, but now it just gets old. And sometimes quite painful when he suddenly decides to scoop me up and lift me off the ground on a random basis.

He calls it an 'excited habit.' I call it agony.

"So I'll give you some more info soon, yeah? When it's all worked out and everything. Just don't tell Rose anything, she wouldn't be too happy."

"Sure," I replied quietly, along with a weak laugh. Out of the blue, I was hit with the sudden urge to leave. "I'd, um... I'd better go now actually."

After that, I walked along the sidewalk for a long time, deep in my thoughts. I kept telling myself that some people were a lot more worse off than me, yet I was there panicking over a stupid party. I could have just been a normal adult and acted all excited at the chance to get drunk, yet I was left with a hollow feeling in my stomach. Dread. Sickness. Fear.

Even though the party was my main worry, Emmett's words kept swirling around in my mind more than anything like a broken record.

_You really need to loosen up, man._

It made me really think... if I kept acting that way, avoiding things that I hate like the plague and being generally uptight, would I end up losing those that I hold near? The few people who actually still put up with me?

They wouldn't do that. Surely...

But the thought kept nagging me, until I saw the cardboard girl in the distance looking completely drenched. It seemed like fate was giving me an opportunity to change and I vowed to myself that I would do something spontaneous, even if it meant making a fool out of myself. From now on, I'd act normal and do adventurous things like an average person. Or at least try to.

And now, here I am. It all went surprisingly well, despite a bit of babble on my behalf, and I have absolutely no idea what's going to happen now. But I've met a very good looking woman, so it can't be all _that_ bad.

"Here you go."

I mumble my thanks and hand over the money, then carefully navigate my way back to the table, extra careful not to trip over and spill hot water over Bella. Sure, she's cold, but I don't think she'd appreciate _that _kind of warm-up.

When I sit down and give her the cup, she smiles widely. "Boy, I really need this right now... thank you!" I watch as she reaches into her pocket. "How much was it?"

"Oh no, don't worry about that," I interrupt. "It's fine."

"If you're sure..."

She takes a tentative sip and wraps her hands around the mug for comfort. To my relief, she's not looking so pale anymore and now her brown hair only looks a little bit damp; she's been manically towel-drying it for a long time, and she now has a kind of just-stepped-out-of-the-shower look.

Maybe I shouldn't think about that _too_ much...

There's silence for a few moments and I start to panic. _Don't sound boring... say something interesting... don't ruin this now!_

My eyes move to the messy cardboard beside her. The ink has run and it's completely ruined. "Do you think there's any chance of salvaging that?"

A brief laugh escapes her lips and I see her eyes crinkle around the edges. "It's such a _shame_, but I think it's completely ruined now."

"Am I sensing some sarcasm, there?"

"Yeah, well done Sherlock," she grins, making my heart race in my chest. It's quite lame to think that this is the most exciting conversation I've had in a long time, and quite upsetting at the same time to think it'll probably be the one and only time.

"So, are you from around here?" she asks randomly, trying to keep up the conversation. "I haven't seen you around before and it's quite a small place."

"Yeah, I've been here my whole life," I say with a smile. "I guess you've just been avoiding me."

"Damn," she grimaces, punching the air. "You've sussed out my plan."

She's insanely beautiful when she does that. The way the light catches her face makes her seem so young, yet her eyes seem strangely old or wise, as though she's been through a lot. Maybe I'm over-analysing as I usually do, but that's my first impression.

I notice that she's looking at me silently. _Come on_, s_ay something else..._

"What do you do?" she asks, taking another drink of her tea. It's hard not focusing on her lips and the way they latch onto the cup.

"I'm a doctor," I tell her and her face seems to light up. "I work down at the Forks hospital... the shifts are killers but it's worthwhile." I suddenly catch myself. "Sorry, I don't want to go on about myself all the time... where-"

"No, no, it's fine," she insists. "I'm really interested. What made you want to become a doctor?"

"Well, my father's a doctor," I say. "I guess that probably influenced me. But I've always liked helping people, I think. The idea of saving lives is pretty appealing."

"But isn't all the blood horrible?" she asks with a grimace. Her nose wrinkles up adorably. "And all the gore?"

"It doesn't bother me," I reply with a smile. "I just imagine that it's something else."

"Like what? A piece of meat?"

I snort. "We are meat, really. Why do you think some people are cannibals?"

"Ugh," she shudders. "Moving swiftly onwards, _please_..."

I snicker to myself. Maybe I'm too quick to say this, but it does seem strangely natural talking to Bella, almost as though we're old friends. I'm probably just being too hopeful and optimistic, but even that's different from my usual perspective on life, so that's a bonus.

Perhaps this whole being-more-spontaneous thing was a good idea... maybe I could make a diary and try to do at least one out-of-the-ordinary thing every day. That would certainly make me a better person and-

"Edward?"

"Sorry," I stammer. "Lost in my thoughts."

"Oh. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular."

She looks at me strangely. "Oh. Right."

"Did you say something, anyway?" I ask, trying to change the subject. "I zoned out."

"I was just commenting on how random all this is. I never expected to be doing something like this when I woke up this morning."

"I bet you didn't," a new voice suddenly says, "and there's a _reason_ for that."

We both turn around with a start and, standing beside Bella, looking down her nose, is a terrifying pixie-like woman with eyes of steel. Her hair is dark and spikes out in every possible direction, almost like mine, and her hands are planted firmly on her small hips.

This isn't good.

I glance over at Bella and she looks like she's in shock. Her mouth is open and she's frozen, blinking wildly.

"Miss Brandon, I-"

Crap, it's her boss.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did I not give you a job to do? I don't recall giving you the task of having tea with a-" Her eyes sweep over me critically, "total stranger." Her glare then moves to the ruined piece of cardboard to Bella's left. "And please don't tell me that's what's left of my advertisement..."

"Okay," Bella murmurs. "I won't."

Several other people in the shop have decided to stop in their tracks and stare over in our direction, and I silently plead with them to stop, mostly for Bella's sake. This is humiliating enough for her as it is and she could do without several pairs of nosey eyes watching her embarrassment.

"Swan, you realise how much money is spent on resources and advertising, yes?" her boss continues. "And yet you completely disregard that, showing no respect whatsoever towards the company. I-"

"No, I didn't mean to, I-"

She cuts Bella off with a sweep of her tiny manicured hand. "I don't want to hear your excuses. In fact, I've suffered long enough with your average work skills. You're no longer a part of the company, Miss Swan. This, at last, is my excuse to fire you."

I sit there helplessly, trying to find a way to help her because this is all _my_ fault, not Bella's, yet my mouth won't move.

"I-"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" her boss spits. "You're fired. F-i-r-e-d." She pauses, looking at us both in what appears to be disgust. "You can keep your ruined cardboard and your geek, though."

And with that, she saunters out of the building and off down the street without a backward glance.

It's all quiet for a long time, before the sound of chatter gradually builds back up around us.

I can't look at her. The guilt is too much.

I _try_ to do something good and it ends up like this. I don't even know her, and-

"Bella," I eventually manage, "I... I'm really sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's not your fault, Edward," she says quietly, reluctantly looking up to meet my eyes. "I agreed to come here. I should have known better."

"But your job," I stammer. "I-"

"Please, it's okay." She sounds defeated and her face is set in a disappointed mask. "At least I'll be away from her now."

I search around for something consoling to say, but come up with nothing. The truth is, I've cost her her job. She now has no source of income. How will she get food, pay the bills, buy new clothes?

"Bella-"

"I think I'd better go." She heaves herself upright and carries her soggy cardboard in her hands. The towels and remains of the tea remain behind abandoned. The advert almost crumbles underneath her fingers and I stand up to try and help her.

"Thanks for the drink," she murmurs, not accepting my assistance. "Um... I guess this is bye, then."

Before I can stop her, she's heading glumly out the doors with her head hung low.

Crap.

The idea of being different crumbles in my mind. It'd be an understatement to say that it hasn't been a good start.

* * *

**I apologise for the long break. I was obviously away for 2 weeks, and then it took quite a while to write this. But never mind, I hope you liked it anyway! The updates will be weekly on a Friday from now on - please leave some feedback if you can! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Geek and the Cardboard Girl**

_Chapter Three_

_**Bella's POV**_

It had all been going_ so_ well...

Edward was lovely, he really was, yet I couldn't help being so cold towards him when my boss had stormed in and humiliated me like that. It was my fault really, going in there when I definitely _shouldn't_ have, yet I must have given off the impression that I blamed him. He looked wounded and full of guilt afterwards, and the image is still very clear in my mind, tormenting me.

God know's why, considering we only just met.

But, despite that, now I'm jobless and currently sat on the sofa with a duvet around me and a fresh tub of ice cream to devour. Jessica, my flatmate, will be back any minute with hundreds of questions, but I just don't have the energy for her. I'll give her the silent treatment for a while, keep her on her perfectly manicured toes.

Flicking the TV onto one of my favourite channels, I sit back against the pillow and think randomly to myself. It's not _really_ like it's the end of the world or anything... I never really enjoyed working there, even though I loved writing the articles, however mad they might be.

And being publically humiliated is something I can eventually get over.

Or... not.

I've had worse experiences. Of course I have... like that time Mike Newton saw up my skirt in high school when I was caught in a sudden gust of wind.

Or _that_ Karaoke video.

I'll get over this.

I_ think_.

There's a sudden knock on the door and I sigh, knowing that it's _her_. I can just imagine... she'll come in with her mouth wide open at the sight of me, then she'll gasp loudly and make everything oh-so-overdramatic and generally irritate me.

As I pull myself slowly upright somewhat resignedly, a thought suddenly occurs to me - Jess has her own keys... why is she stuck outside?

Then again, she's very forgetful (or maybe just plain stupid) and probably left them somewhere again.

After rolling my eyes, I head over and open the door. "You know you really have to-"

I trail off at the person before me. It's certainly not who I expected...

It's Edward.

How... wh-

Did he _follow_ me here?

Oh no... no, no, _no_. I've gone and attracted a stalker. Crap, how am I supposed to handle this now? He knows where I live, for goodness' sake... it sounds like a horrible line from a horror movie, something which I normally can't stomach. I couldn't sleep peacefully for weeks after watching the _Saw _movies; I kept dreaming that a chopped off hand was trying to kill me.

Anyway, I'll just have to politely ask him to leave and then report him to the police as soon as I can lunge for the phone. And-

"Bella, please let me explain first before you get any more scared..."

His voice brings me back to reality and I notice that he's looking full of panic; his chest is heaving as though he's out of breath or having a panic attack. In fact, now that I look closely, his hair is windswept and his cheeks are filled with that familiar pink.

I stare at him with my own cheek leaning on the doorframe. What do I say?

I can't exactly invite him in, but if we carry on talking like this then one of the neighbours is bound to get curious and eavesdrop. Specifically, Angela Webber across the corridor. I often wonder if she actually does anything apart from standing by the door with her ear pressed to the wood.

Because of her, rumours would spread and...

Gah.

"You'd better come in, then," I eventually manage, stepping aside for him. He hesitates, bringing a thumb to his mouth in what I presume is anxiety, and then meets my eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just hurry up before I change my mind."

That wasn't really intended to sound quite so threatening and I wince as he hurries by, looking a bit wide-eyed.

"Edward," I begin, wanting to explain myself, but he interrupts me.

"No, Bella, I just want to apologise once more. It's awful what happened and... and I want to tell your boss that it's all my fault that you weren't working, not yours. I-"

"It really isn't your fault," I say slowly. "Like I said before, I _agreed_ to go. It doesn't matter." It did, but I wanted him to stop repeating himself like a parrot. "What I really want to know, though, is how do you know where I live?"

His mouth opens and closes several times.

"Did you follow me back after I left?"

He licks his lips. "I... um... argh, sorry." His fingers run through his wild hair. "It sounds awful, but I really had no other choice. I can assure you that I'm not a stalker or anything. I don't think I even look like one... quite the opposite really, but, um, yeah, I'm not obsessed with you, either. We've only just met, after all. I just... I really had to apologise to you, and running after you seemed like the only option."

He trails off and I blink dazedly. I'm surprised he hasn't collapsed due to a lack of oxygen.

"I'm sorry," he adds after an awkward moment and I just nod. "So, um, where do you work? I can go after your boss then."

"Edward, just... no," I murmur, running a hand through my own hair. "Please, you _really _don't want to mess with her. She rips people to shreds, like you saw before. Don't humiliate yourself." He looks at me blankly. "Besides, I'm kind of glad to get out of there. Can we just leave it at that?"

Uncertainty is clearly evident on his face, but he nods. "If you're sure."

"I really am," I say, with a small smile. "Can we just forget it ever happened?"

He returns the smile and looks at his shiny shoes. "Okay. I'll try."

"Right. Okay. Shall I get you a drink, seeing as you're here?" _Are you mad, Bella? What are you _doing_?_

_I can't take that back now... what is wrong with me?_

"Well, I wouldn't want to interrupt you sleeping any longer or anything, I-"

He trails off as I look at him in horror. _Scheiße_, I'd_ completely _forgotten that I'd changed into my pink pyjamas and elephant slippers as soon as I got in.

How could something that mortifying slip my mind?

"Oh," I mutter, a little self-consciously. "Uh, sorry, I _somehow_ forget that I was dressed like this. I was, um, having a bit of a feeling-sorry-for-myself moment, slobbing on the sofa eating ice cream." I gesture behind me and he nods, his lips twitching a bit.

God this is embarrassing. What must he think of me?

"Even though it's only 2pm," he says slowly.

Okay, it's not embarrassing. It's_ tragic_.

"I'll, er, I'll just change."

"No, no," he says. "I'll leave if I was bothering you. I-"

"No, really, I won't be a minute."

As I hurry out the door, a thought springs into mind. I had the chance to get rid of him... why didn't I just let him leave?

_Because you like him and want him to stay._

The voice in my head catches me off guard and I nearly stumble face first onto the carpet.

I guess it's kind of true... I _do_ like him - he was nice. That's all. Lovely and... nice.

_Just hurry up and change._

After pulling together a red T shirt and some black jeans, I head back in to see him looking around awkwardly. His arms are lying fixed to his sides and he kind of jumps when he sees me, but he soon smiles warmly.

_Adorably..._

Shut up.

"You really didn't have to change," he starts. "The pyjamas were, uh, interesting."

"Interesting," I repeat in amusement. "Well, that's one word for it." After quickly clearing away the duvet and smoothing over the sofa, I offer him a seat. "You might as well sit down. I'll just get you that tea. Do you take sugar?"

"No, I'll give that a miss, thank you."

Somewhere in the back of my head, a cheesy comment like 'you're already sweet enough' tries to creep to the surface and I grimace at myself for being so lame.

After a few minutes, I take in the drinks and a few biscuits for good measure. Edward's sitting on the very edge of the seat, with an incredibly rigid posture. He's acting as though he's about to sit an exam which his life depends on.

"You can relax back," I say to him when he takes his tea. "I haven't slobbered over the sofa or anything."

There's a pause when I take in the strange expression on his face.

"Sorry," I eventually add. "That's quite disgusting."

He grins. "I wasn't aware that you're secretly a dog. That's a pretty good disguise."

I find myself laughing, even considering what happened earlier.

"When you were changing, I couldn't help looking at your place," he suddenly admits after another pause, looking a bit ashamed. "Especially your CD rack. You have really great taste in music. I actually have roughly half of those albums on my iPod."

"Really?" I ask in surprise. "That's... well, I never expected to hear that. I'm always ridiculed by my flatmate because of my tastes."

He nods eagerly. "Why does she ridicule you? The music you have is amazing."

"She calls me a granny for having all the older stuff," I shrug. "But I just love that type of music. It's better than the garbage around now... it's a lot more meaningful."

The smile on his face is stretching even more and it's infectious. "I totally agree."

I can't help looking at him in a new light; the feeling of knowing that you have something in common with somebody else is always a wonderful feeling, especially when you've been lonely for a long time.

"I saw this thing advertised once," he continues, "which was some kind of party based around the second World War." I look at him eagerly and his new found enthusiasm makes me feel strangely exhilarated. He doesn't seem shy right now, he's just rambling happily away like we've known each other for a long time.

"That sounds amazing," I breathe.

He nods. "I couldn't go because of work, but it looked like such a good idea. I don't normally like parties, but there was fancy dress too and everything was in the style of that time. It's a shame, really. Maybe they'll do another one soon."

He's looking at me a little oddly now. Surely he's not suggesting...

No, he barely knows me. He wouldn't ask me to go if there was another party.

But the thought... well, the thought of it is very appealing.

"Hopefully," I add simply.

He opens his mouth to speak once more, but there's a sudden jangle of keys outside and the sound of the door handle moving makes me jump into the air with panic. "Oh no, that's Jess," I stammer, suddenly anxious over what she might think of Edward.

Wait, it doesn't _matter_ what she thinks. He's just... well, he's just a random stranger that's turned up to my flat after helping me lose my job. A random stranger who I have an odd amount in common with. A random stranger who-

"Bellla!"

She storms in and her face literally freezes when she sees my company, and that's not just from the Botox. _Please don't make a nasty comment... please!_

"Oh... oh. I didn't realise you... uh-"

"Um, hi, we were just t-talking," I say hurriedly. "Having a friendly... talk."

"Y-yeah," Edward adds.

Her gaze is full of a that's-bullshit expression.

"Well, I'd, uh, I'd better be off now anyway," Edward says suddenly, and I feel a strange pang of disappointment.

He heads anxiously to the door before I can protest. Despite everything, I smile at him as he takes a quick look back at me. "I'll, um, maybe see you soon," he says uncertainly.

"Yeah," I reply. "Maybe. And thanks for coming over."

His lips pull into a brief crooked smile before he disappears around the corner. I check that he gets down the stairs safely, mainly because I recall him having a tendency to trip over his own feet, and, when satisified, I sigh and turn around to face Jess.

Here we go...

"Bella," she starts, "I'm not being funny, but who the hell was _that_?"

* * *

**They'll be getting closer and closer...**

**Two quick notes. 1) Scheiße is shit in German. Classy, I know, but it's great to say aloud and really sounds angry/effective! *ahem***

**2) This is gonna be another short-ish story with roughly 10-15 chapters. Just thought I'd say in advance! Anywho, thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick note before: I was pretty stupid last chapter - Rosalie is _not _Bella's room mate, it's Jessica now. And I never knew flatmate was a British term... what's the American equivalent?**

**Thank you for your reviews and support anyway - here's more from Edward!**

* * *

**The Geek and the Cardboard Girl**

_Chapter Four _

_**Edward's POV**_

I'm not obsessed.

No. Of course I'm not obsessed. Just because I've taken an_ interest _in Bella (even though I've barely been in her presence for more than an overall total of an hour) that doesn't mean that I'm obsessed or anything. That word is too strong.

I just_ like_ her. She's a lovely person to be around. _And_, she has great taste in music.

It's stupid, but I felt like punching the air when I saw her CD rack; it was really refreshing to see. Yet it sounds as though we have similar troubles when it comes to our music collection; she gets teased by her flat mate while I'm ridiculed by Emmett.

"You're such a pussy," is his usual insult whenever he yanks away my iPod and sees Frank Sinatra playing.

It's nice to know we have something in common, though.

I head across the sidewalk trying to keep my head down, but I can't help noticing that there are a few strange looks from the people I pass by. Not that that's anything out of the ordinary, but it still catches me by surprise. One woman looks at me as though I've just grown another head.

Then, it suddenly hits me that I'm smiling widely like an idiot or, even worse, a children's TV presenter.

I immediately frown and persist forwards, feeling my cheeks heat up a little. Just because _they're_ all grumpy and depressed; they're probably just jealous of somebody actually being happy.

The grin breaks out again in full force when I walk by the cafe from earlier. Sure, it was really a scene of a disaster, but Bella had absolutely _insisted_ to me that it wasn't my fault she lost her job. She might have been lying through her teeth, but I just have the gut feeling that she means it. I trust her.

It's good knowing that I haven't _totally_ ruined her life.

But it's probably _not _good knowing that I'm already heading to find out if there's another party based around the War, something which I casually told her about in our conversation.

I can't help it. It's just out of curiosity more than anything...

But I would bet a lot of money that Bella would look absolutely amazing in a dress from those times and with her hair all-

No, do _not_ think about that; it's not going to help.

Despite this, I rush up the stairs quickly from the anticipation and log on to my computer, ready to Google like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

Two hours later after some rigorous searching, I realise just how long I've been online and quickly decide to check on Facebook to end my surfing. This involves having the usual look around people's profiles, being unashamedly curious and nosey. I don't even speak to half of my so-called friends, but the urge to read what's happening in their lives is overpowering.

Saying that, it just seems to be a flurry of people moaning about the weather, their jobs, their boyfriends, their weight... Don't they have anything _else _to do?

I'm not exactly the most _active_ of users... It's not like anyone will be interested in what I have to say, anyway. My statuses would be something like 'just made some coffee' or 'going to stitch up somebody's gaping wound now.' Then again, I can't exactly Facebook from the hospital, so that'll never happen.

Like I said, I'm not a fanatic of the website.

I sigh to myself and, out of the blue when I consider turning off the computer, something pops up in the corner of the screen. A friend request.

I frown to myself automatically; it's not like I'm the most popular person on the planet... who would want to add _me_?

Curiously, I click on the link. It reads:

Bella Swan wants to be your friend.

Oh my goodness.

Is that...?

Without even thinking, I click accept. My heart's racing stupidly.

She _wants_ to be my friend... My friend on Facebook.

_Unless... _it's Emmett in disguise. Maybe he found out about earlier and he's going to humiliate me by impersonating her and then he'd-

No, he's not that cunning. Or that clever.

I'm startled when something else pops up in the corner; it looks like some kind of chat facility. I never even knew that existed before, maybe it's new.

Excitedly, I click on the link. It's says that Bella has just left me a message. Crikey.

_Hi Edward... sorry, this might look weird, but I just had the odd compulsion to add you._

I re-read that sentence several times until I am one hundred percent sure that I'm not imagining things.

Just for safety, I decide to look at her profile. Again, out of curiosity and _not_ obsession. The screen gradually loads and I find myself looking at a beautiful picture of her. She's smiling at the camera with the woman I recognise as her room mate by her side and she just takes my breath away. It's a simple, understated photo, yet she's radiant. Her smile is just-

Does this count as stalking? I'm starting to worry myself...

But compared to _my_ picture it's a work of art. The best I can come up with is a photo from a wedding ages ago with my stupid crooked smile. It's an eyesore.

Just as I think about this, I realise that she's waiting for a reply. In a muddle, I click back onto the chat thing and think desperately about what to type. It takes a while, but I eventually manage:

_Hello... I actually think that I'm in shock, I thought I would have scared you off._

As soon as I send that, I shake my head at myself. That just sounds stupid.

Despite this, though, her reply comes surprisingly quickly.

_No, of course you didn't. I really just wanted to say sorry about Jess... you didn't have to rush off like that. I thought you were gonna fall over._

Her words give me some kind of strange thrill.

_It's fine, _I answer. _S__he looked like she wanted to talk to you anyway._

While she takes the time to respond, I can't help looking on her profile. There are lots of pictures and messages from her friends, mostly people from school who she hasn't seen in years, judging by the comments. She's been to lots of parties as well by the look of things and there's an album that she's tagged in called 'The Infamous Karaoke Incident.'

The thrill from earlier disappears into a sudden ache. Why can't I have a normal social life like everybody else?

Am I... boring?

I'm distracted momentarily by her new message.

_She never stopped talking... she was asking all kinds of questions, it nearly drove me insane. And I don't blame you for leaving once you'd seen her - it's a normal reaction._

I snicker to myself and type:

_I can really feel the love you have for her._

Again, while I wait, I think to myself. It's not really _my_ fault that I can't engage conversation properly with all people I meet. Sometimes people seem intimidating and I can't get going. It's been the same since I was a teenager and, in high school, I swear people were seriously convinced that I never spoke.

Yet, with Bella, I couldn't stop.

Obviously Emmett tries to encourage me to let go, but it makes me oddly sick when he shows his efforts. Maybe I should really make a go of it though... for a start, there _is _a party that I mentioned to Bella in a few months' time.

It would seem weird to ask her to go to it straight away. Maybe if we got to know each other...

No, you're getting ahead of yourself.

Maybe in the future. Maybe.

I use the word 'maybe' too much. I could just try saying yes to everything.

_But_ that could go horrifically wrong, like that one film I watched ages ago. I shudder involuntarily to myself.

I could try making a start to change, though... Emmett's stag do is soon, that could be the beginning...

A new message pops up again.

_Mr Sarcasm. Sorry for being brief, but I'd best be off now. Thanks for accepting me!_

Before I can reply, it says that she's offline. I stare at the screen for a little while, still in disbelief. Did that_ really _just happen? I quickly pinch my arm and, gladly, I don't find myself suddenly waking up in bed, so it _must_ have happened.

This could be the start of something. It's tempting to do a little happy dance around the room.

Instead of doing that, though, I calmly log off the website and proceed to the kitchen to make my dinner. Another ready-made meal, here I come.

* * *

That night, I barely slept. It's ridiculous really, but Bella kept playing on my mind. The day was a surreal one (compared to my normally boring routine) and I kept continuously replaying it all in my mind over and over, thinking how I could have acted differently or about how I would have seemed to her.

Now, at 7am when I have to get up, I feel like death. That's probably an exaggeration, but I can barely keep my eyes open.

Getting out of bed is a nightmare. Changing into my clothes is a struggle. Walking down the stairs without tumbling to the ground in a heap is like a marathon.

I rub my eyes behind my glasses as I wait for the water in the kettle to boil. I'm in _desperate_ need of a coffee and almost drink the thing in one go when it's ready.

I don't think I could cope if every night is like the last one.

Thankfully, by the time I get to my Volvo, I feel alert enough to drive. I carefully pull off and make my way to the hospital, ready for another twelve hour shift.

I just hope I don't fall asleep while I'm treating a patient. Headbutting them or something probably wouldn't go down too well with my boss.

* * *

It's only 1pm now and I feel like crying.

Sleep deprivation has always knocked me for six whenever it hits me, but it rarely does; if I have work the following day, I always make a point of going to bed by 9pm at the very latest. It sounds sad, but it allows me to do my job properly, and that's all that matters.

This is the main reason why I don't go to parties or drink much alcohol. I'd probably need my stomach pumped after a few glasses and then I'd get endlessly teased (by Emmett) for being a lightweight.

There's a vibration from my pocket and I look lazily at my pager, reading the message. _Another patient in the emergency room_.

Wasting no time, I head back down there, wondering what's waiting for me this time. So far today there's been an old lady who'd fallen over and broken her wrist, a teenage boy who'd crashed off his bike and cut his head and a little girl with suspected meningitis. Thankfully, nothing was wrong, but the morning overall hadn't been particular pleasant.

I push open the doors and hurry over to where I'm needed. The place is still busy and I have to excuse my way through lots of people. These crowds are seriously making me feel quite claustrophobic...

That's another reason why I don't go to parties; there are too many people. If I carry on with excuses like this, soon I'll have a list as long as my arm (and that would be an achievement because I was unlucky enough to be born with long, gangly limbs).

"Here are the details for you, Dr Cullen."

A nurse hands me a sheet of paper with the patient's history attached to a clipboard and I smile my thanks at her. As I walk ahead, I take a glance at the details and my heart actually seems to stop for a brief moment when I read the name.

Bella Swan.

Oh _God,_ what's happened to her?

Suddenly, I'm running. I don't care what I look like; I just rush past everyone until I arrive in the emergency room.

And, when I turn the corner, there's Bella, holding a towel to her head that is stained with a lot of blood.

Oh Christ.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Hope you liked that, though - if you leave a review that would quite possibly make my day! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the fantastic response last time - hope you enjoy the quick update!**

* * *

**The Geek and the Cardboard Girl**

_Chapter Five_

_**Bella's POV**_

When I see Edward hurrying across the room towards me with worry sparkling in his bright green eyes, I feel a mixture of shame and excitement. Oh, and pain of course.

I've never really classed myself as particularly clumsy before, but tripping over my slippers and hitting my head on the coffee table has to be a real achievement. I'm still a little bit disorientated about it all; one minute I was smiling with a cup of coffee warming my fingers, the next I'm on the floor with a dull ache in my head and hands.

To make matters worse, of course, the cup I was holding just _had _to smash and leave some nasty cuts in the process.

And now I'm here in the hospital, looking dumbly at Edward in his white doctor's coat and feeling a bit dizzy.

I have no idea where Jess has gone. She was in a bit of a panic when she saw all the blood everywhere in the flat and just stood still for a few minutes staring at me, as though in shock. It actually made a change from the rant she'd given me just yesterday.

In fact, she didn't even waste one minute before she started, after Edward had stepped out of the door.

"Bella," she had said, "I'm not being funny, but who the hell was _that_?"

I sighed at her, walking past and straight into my bedroom.

"And, on top of that, why are you in your _pyjamas_?"

I really wasn't in the mood for her and I stood in the doorway, ready to give her a quick explanation. "He's Edward. We met briefly when I was doing some stupid advertising thing with the cardboard out in the pouring rain and he offered to get me a drink in a cafe because I was soaked. I said yes, but my boss came in and caught us there. I was fired on the spot and came back home miserably, but he turned up again and we got talking. That's all." I blinked afterwards; that wasn't very _quick_, it was more like a ramble. Something Edward would do.

She stared at me. "You got _talking_? He _turned up_?" Her voice was rising in pitch. "Was he _stalking_ you?"

"No," I replied, trying to shut the door on her face. Unfortunately, she had quick reflexes and caught it with her hand before I had the chance.

"Bella, I'm just taking a concerned interest. He could be dangerous, you never know."

I scoffed. "Have you _seen _him? He wouldn't harm a fly."

"Yes, I _have_ seen him. He's... just... well, he's a right geek."

"And what's wrong with that?" I asked with a frown, suddenly feeling very defensive. "He was lovely towards me. The nicest person I've met in quite a long time, actually. Appearance means nothing to me and it shouldn't be so important to everybody nowadays."

"Hang on, was that whole 'nicest person' thing supposed to be a dig at me?"

"No," I sighed. "Jess, I'm a sensible person; I know what I'm doing and please just... just try not to get too nosey. It's irritating."

Her eyes widened at that point. "_Well,_ just bear that in mind when something goes horrifically wrong."

"Whatever."

I spent a long time in my room after that, just thinking to myself while I stared up at the ceiling. The more I thought about everything, the more I felt guilty. It must have looked like I was trying to get rid of Edward and it really was quite the opposite. After he'd been staying for a while, I started to really enjoy myself. He was great company; thoughtful, had good taste...

So, out of a strange compulsion, I decided to have a go at finding him on Facebook to try to apologise. To my amazement, he accepted the invite almost straight away and I found myself looking at an, admittedly, adorable picture of him smiling crookedly at the camera.

We talked for a while, even though it felt surreal, and it went really well. _Really_ well.

And here we are, meeting once again. Not under the ideal circumstances, I will admit, but it never crossed my mind that he could be at the hospital when Jess had raced me here in her car. He'd obviously told me before that he was a doctor - something which really interested me - yet I must have been in such a state of shock that I hadn't considered it at the time.

Just keep calm. _Breathe_.

When he looks at me, I manage a tiny smile. "Hello again." _God_, my voice is really shaky.

"Bella, what on earth happened?" he asks, reaching for the towel that I'm holding to my head in my sore hands; it was the first thing I could grab after the accident. He takes it away and squints at my injury behind his glasses. I try to keep my eyes off him, but the towel isn't exactly appealing either; the amount of red stains on there is enough to make me even more queasy.

"I tripped," I say simply. "Hit my head on a table and a cup of coffee smashed in my hands."

He startles me by suddenly touching them gently, looking at the damage. His skin is soft and he's careful to be slow and measured, yet it still feels... strange.

Nice.

"Bella," he sighs, almost like a father disapproving of his child who has just done something very silly, "how did you manage that?"

My eyes meet his. "Well, um, you know my elephant slippers?"

His lips seem to be moving upwards in amusement. "Yes?"

"Blame them."

His face turns sober. "I'll just need to take a look at your head injury... I'll get some gloves." In the process of doing so, he pulls a curtain around us and we're in a secluded little area. I can still hear the noise and bustle from the hospital, but it's a lot more private and my heart immediately begins to pound.

I really could curse at my body for how it reacts sometimes. It's so _ridiculous_.

"Now," he continues, pulling the plastic gloves over his hands with a snapping sound, "I-"

_Long fingers._

I seriously pray to_ God_ I didn't just say that aloud_._

He's looking at me expectantly. Did he just ask something important?

"Sorry, what did you say?" I ask, blinking dumbly. He smiles.

"I was just saying that I'm going to examine you now." _Oooh. _"Just try to keep as still as possible and it shouldn't hurt..."

The second his fingers touch the sore area, I can't help wincing. _Ow. _The feeling is similar to when you get soap into an open wound.

Okay, it's not similar; it's about ten times worse. It's bloody painful.

"Sorry," he apologises. "The wound actually isn't too deep, though - I'll just give it a clean and that should be fine. Now, your hands..." He trails off and glances at me. "I'll have to take a look again..."

He slowly scoops my hands into his and I try to keep my reaction normal. He's just an ordinary doctor who's examining me.

_No he's not, _the voice in my head taunts. _If he was an ordinary doctor, you wouldn't be enjoying his warm touch._

_Ssh._

I refocus on the present and stare at his lips when he's looking. They seem to be moving, as though he's muttering to himself.

_That's cute..._

Right, I'm seriously beginning to wonder if I'm going mad. Or schizophrenic at the very least."

"You might need a few stitches on these wounds," he eventually tells me. "This one in particular is quite nasty."

I nod shakily. "Go for it."

"Are you afraid of needles or anything?" he asks while rummaging in a white cupboard.

"No," I shake my head. "I only have one fear and that's fish."

He looks at me a little oddly, clearly waiting for an explanation.

"Bad experience as a child," I say, shuddering to myself. The memory is way too vivid. "It's actually called Ichthyophobia." There's an awkward silence. "I Googled it." Another pause. "They're disgusting, though! And they smell awful."

"Okay," he murmurs, grinning momentarily. His face quickly turns serious. "Right, are you sure you're ready?"

"Sure."

The tugging in my finger is a little uncomfortable but I distract myself by watching Edward work. I obviously do it discretely, noting the way his tongue sometimes sticks out the corner of his mouth, the way his eyebrows tug together, the way he-

"There are some pretty strange phobias out there, y'know," he says conversationally.

I raise my eyebrows at him. "Are you calling my phobia _strange_?"

He smirks. "No, no. Well, yes I am."

"I've seriously had bad experiences with fish. Just the eyes, the way they stare... ugh. I'm actually feeling the urge to hurl thinking about it."

He meets my eyes in alarm. "Do you need a bucket?"

I can't help smiling. "No, I'll survive."

There's silence for a while, before he speaks again. "Some people are actually afraid of swallowing air."

We look at each other again and I resist the urge to giggle. "That's silly. How are they gonna survive?"

He shrugs, still being careful with his hands, though. "It's called Aerophobia. That's not the strangest, though. Arachibutyrophobia is the fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of the mouth."

I can't help snorting loudly this time. "That is so random!"

His eyes are bright as he continues, clearing noting my amusement. "Geniophobia is the fear of chins and, ironically, hippo-poto-monstro-ses-quipedalio-phobia is the fear of long words."

I stare at him. "How..."

He smiles. "I just kind of memorise these things. It's sad, I know."

"No, it's fascinating." I pause. "At the risk of sounding like somebody off _Grease, _please tell me more."

Another smirk creeps onto his face. "Ophthalmophobia is the fear of opening one's eyes."

"How on earth do they live?"

Another grin, another feeling of my cheeks heating up. "Ideophobia is the fear of ideas."

"That's just odd."

"Yeah, I-"

There's a sudden movement from behind the curtains and a stern-looking man wearing a suit pokes his head in to look at us both. Frown lines are etched deeply onto his forehead and his cold blue eyes make me suddenly shiver.

Edward looks terrified.

"Sir," he manages, smiling weakly at the man. Scheiße, it's his boss... don't tell me I'm gonna lose him his job now...

"I couldn't help over-hearing your conversation," he says, his tone clipped and formal. "Was it entirely relevant and professional, Dr Cullen?"

Edward shakes his head. "Not exactly, n-no. But we know each other, Sir. I wouldn't be like this under normal circumstances."

He doesn't look impressed. "Hmm. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

With a swift swish of the curtains, he disappears and Edward waits a moment before grumbling. "I don't think I've ever actually seen him smile."

"Sounds like we have similar problems with bosses," I grin. "Well, I used to."

He continues his work quietly and I'm soon all stitched up and full of painkillers.

"Here are some extras in case the discomfort becomes any worse," he says, handing me a bag. "Have you got transport back home?"

I nod. "Jess is outside."

"Oh. Is that a good thing?"

"You can be pretty bitchy sometimes, y'know," I tease and he smiles crookedly, just like the photo from online. "But yeah, it's fine. And thank you for doing such a good job. I'll try my hardest to not be so stupid next time."

"Accidents will happen."

"Yeah." I hover by the curtain awkwardly and bite on my lip.

To my surprise, though, he suddenly jolts to the right and clutches his leg before I can say anything else. "Ooh, I'm vibrating."

My eyes widen, but I soon realise that it's just his pager. He reads the screen then smiles apologetically. "Sorry, I'm needed."

"It's fine. I'm sure you have lives to save. Well, uh, thanks again."

He heads over to me and opens the curtains. "No problem. Um," he scratches his head, "this might sound weird, but would you mind just quickly messaging me later to tell me that you got home safely? I'd just be anxious otherwise."

My chest seems to fill with warmth at his kind question. "Of course."

He pauses, before gesturing to the right. "Bye, then."

"Bye," I repeat, watching as he disappears off into the corridor.

The sad thing is, I'm already looking forward to speaking to him again.

* * *

**In case you're interested, here's a large list of more strange phobias: http : / / www . saviodsilva . net / ph / 11 . htm - it's obviously not very nice for people suffering from them, but they're always quite fascinating to look at.**

**On another note, if you possibly could, please leave a review! Each one makes me smile. Thank yooou!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Geek and the Cardboard Girl**

_Chapter Six_

_**Edward's POV**_

'_Ooh, I'm vibrating?'_

I am _such_ an idiot. Nobody in their right mind would say that to somebody they-

I trail off before that thought even finishes. It would be _completely _weird of me to feel some kind of attraction towards Bella when I only just met her twenty four hours ago. That never happens to anybody in reality; it's ridiculous.

Then again, I can never really be fully sure of that because nothing like that has ever happened to me before. Well, not with anybody that I actually personally knew and interacted with. I've had a fair share of crushes on celebrities, but there's no need to go into that.

That's normal, anyway. Every teenager has plenty of famous people who they _claim_ to love.

I sit back on the sofa with my ready-made meal on my lap and start mindlessly eating some mouthfuls, thinking vaguely to myself.

Looking back, Bella was actually acting really strangely when I was examining her earlier. I couldn't help noticing, but every now and then her body would tense, as though she was holding in a breath. At the time I briefly worried that she might have some abnormal fear of doctors, but she later convinced me that I was wrong, by sharing that the only phobia she had was of fish.

During our whole conversation about fears I just wanted to burst out laughing. Either that or hug her. The latter option was pretty alarming to me, mainly because I've never had that kind of compulsion before.

And touching her skin... it _really _shouldn't have felt so good.

I'm really starting to worry myself.

There's a sudden burning in my mouth and I jump upright, knocking the food everywhere with a loud clatter. With a grimace, I realise that I've been unconsciously chewing on a piece of hot lasagne for a moment too long and it's burnt my tongue.

I quickly lean over and desperately gulp down some water, fanning my face at the same time. God, that really _hurts_... it feels as though my tongue should be smoking or something. It's gonna be sore for days.

The heat is now making my face tingle and I stay there for a few minutes, taking some deep breaths. The sorry sight of the cheese slowly solidfying on my sofa is somewhat depressing.

Bella seems to be having a _very_ strange effect on me.

* * *

Seven days later; the date for Emmett's party is set, and now I'm _really_ beginning to panic.

I sound like a broken record.

He very obviously rolled his eyes at me after he'd announced everything and I immediately felt stupid because of my reaction. It was completely irrational of me to place my head in my hands right in front of him, I know that now, but there was nothing else I could think of doing at the time.

"Edward, it'll be a laugh," he sighed, clapping a hand on my back, something which launched me into a coughing fit.

"For you," I spluttered, knowing that my face was probably bright red. "You'll be laughing at my expense."

It took a moment to realise what I'd just said and I blew out a long breath. "Sorry, Em. I... I'll stop being so selfish." Forcing a smile onto my face at that point was one of the toughest things I'd had to do for a long while. Well, apart from plucking up the courage to originally speak to Bella, of course. "It _will_ be good."

"That's the spirit," he grinned, after a small, uncertain pause. "Now, about your costume..."

"There's a... _costume_?"

"Yeah. We've decided it's fancy dress."

"Fancy dress?"

"Do you need your hearing checked or something?" he asked with a smirk. "Yes, _fancy dress costume_. Be inventive. You've got two weeks from Saturday."

Two weeks. Fourteen days to prepare myself.

_Fourteen days to come up with excuses..._

No, I'm _going_ to the party. It will be the start of a brand new me.

If I buy the costume now, straight away, then I can't back out. The money would be spent.

But I wouldn't even know where to _start_... is there even a fancy dress shop in Forks? And what would I wear that wouldn't make me look like a complete and utter buffoon? Would anything suit me? Could I-

Maybe I do over-think things.

I need some help to decide, though...

Bella.

It's probably bad that her name came to mind almost instantly. It wouldn't do any harm to try... I could casually ask her how she's feeling after the accident a week ago and then sneakily ask her if she's up to anything...

Being out of contact with her for so long has actually been strangely painful, now that I really consider it. Almost like I'm being weaned off a drug or something. It sounds completely irrational, yet it's the only comparison that I can think of.

She's barely been online during the week, something which has started to worry me. I considered writing a message to her asking how she is, but I chickened out at the last minute before hitting send. Besides, it might have looked odd to some of her friends on there.

Before I can even truly realise, I'm already well on my way to her flat. The route is memorised in my head.

My behaviour really is out of character but I just need to keep convincing myself that it's for the better. I'm taking chances, being spontaneous and maybe even_ interesting_.

That's my new internal chant.

I arrive there way too quickly for my liking and it catches me by surprise. I take a moment to calm myself before I carefully head up the stairs and to her door.

Something suddenly occurs to me while I linger at the top. Oh _no_, what if her flat mate's there? She clearly wasn't impressed with me last time.

I'll just say I'm an old school friend. It's none of her business, anyway.

I knock carefully on the door and wait with my breath held. It takes a few minutes, but Bella eventually answers, looking a little dishevelled; her hair is splayed across her face after escaping from the ponytail and her cheeks are a little flushed, but overall she seems pretty startled to see me.

I can't blame her really.

"Edward," she eventually manages, smiling. "This is a surprise!"

"I'm not bothering you, am I?" I ask, wondering if she's busy doing something. It never even crossed my mind.

"Oh, I was just having a clean up." She wipes her forehead with her small hand. "You can come in if you like, but the smell of polish might be a bit overwhelming."

"Are you sure?"

She steps aside. "Yeah, I'm sure. Be my guest."

I walk beside her timidly and she closes the door behind us. "How are you, anyway?" I question. "Are your hands alright?"

"I've been great, actually." She holds them out in front of me and I'm pleased to see that they're healing up nicely and looking very smooth. "They've not been bothering me at all."

"That's good."

It's silent for a little while, something which feels a bit awkward. Maybe it's just me.

"Sorry that I haven't been in touch," she adds after a minute or so. "Things have suddenly become pretty hectic." I look at her, puzzled. "Oh, I've just been having all kinds of new job interviews and stuff."

"Oh. How have they been?"

"A few seemed quite promising, actually. I panicked a few times, though."

"That's only natural," I smile. Thoughts flood my head from _my_ first job interview and the urge to shudder is unbelievable.

I realise that my mouth is remaining wide open, probably catching all sorts of flies, while I consider asking her to come fancy dress hunting. Of course, Bella becomes curious and prompts me by raising her eyebrows.

"Were you about to add something else?" she asks. Damn, she never misses a trick. "You never quite closed your mouth."

"Um..." Would it be stupid to deny it now? Probably... "I was actually wondering if you could please help me with something? It's selfish, but I-"

"Of course I can, don't be silly," she interrupts, shaking her head. Her eyebrows suddenly pull into a frown. "Wait, is there something wrong?"

"No, no. It's pretty stupid really." She meets my eyes and I resist the urge to do something stupid. "I... I, uh, need a fancy dress costume."

Her expression looks blank. "And you came to me to ask for _that_?" She doesn't sound angry, just confused.

My face is turning pink, I can feel it. The heat is flooding upwards and I swallow, ready to ramble away and defend myself. "Well, I'm not really sure _why_ I came to _you_. Um, I mean... not that I didn't _want_ to or anything, I didn't mean to make that sound quite so mean but-" I catch her puzzled face and sigh. "I thought it'd be a nice trip out for us, that's all. Just a thought."

She looks at me in silence for a minute before a beautiful smile breaks onto her lips. Her eyes crinkle around the edges, too. "Edward, you really do amaze me sometimes."

"Amaze you?" I repeat.

"Yeah," she grins. "You just... no, never mind. It sounds like a nice idea, actually. I'd like to get some fresh air after all these chemicals, they're probably no good for me. Why do you need the costume, anyway?"

"It's my brother's _stag do_," I reply, trying to inject some enthusiasm into my face. Despite my efforts, I fail miserably and sound oddly strangled. Bella notices this, being the observant type that she is.

"You don't look too keen."

"It's not really my thing. But never mind, it's his night, not mine."

Her smile falters. "Okay. Well, we can have fun picking out your outfit at least."

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you or anything."

"It's fine, honestly." Her eyes seem to study me. "Edward, you really worry too much."

She couldn't be more right.

* * *

We _eventually_ manage to find a shop - in a quiet area of Forks with hardly anybody around - and both walk inside tentatively. I'm starting to feel pretty anxious, something that's, again, stupid of me, because Bella is great company. On the way there, she'd been telling me various stories and making me laugh about random little things, and I found myself liking her more and more as the time passed by.

"Hey, that looks like a good place," she suddenly said, jolting out of the conversation about a programme on television to point at a small place across the road. I tried to smile with relief but my lips just wobbled.

"Let's give it a try," she added.

Stepping inside makes me feel claustrophobic. There are costumes everywhere. _Everywhere._

The colours are nauseating, the fabrics smooth and synthetic.

I kind of hate it.

"Good afternoon!"

A middle aged woman with a short bob of grey hair pounces on us suddenly and I gasp, feeling her arms on mine. Hasn't she heard of the concept of personal space? "Welcome to the shop!" she beams. "Are you looking for a costume?"

No, I'm looking for a parrot.

"Yes," Bella says happily. "Edward here needs one."

She turns towards me. "Right, then. What would you like?"

I look around, completely boggled. Where on earth do I _start_?

"Um..."

"You'd probably look good as a clown."

What is she trying to _say_?

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Bella grinning at me. She's obviously finding this all very amusing and is regularly spluttering like she has a cold.

"Why don't you try something on?" the woman persists. "How about a policeman? Or a pimp?"

"I'll have a look," I mumble, skulking off with my shoulders sagged.

* * *

The reflection in the mirror is nothing short of horrific. I can't go out there and show Bella. I can't, I just_ can't_.

I was _forced_ to try on an awful costume of a cowboy and I... I just feel mortified. Everything is so tight, the fake moustache is disgusting and the hat is making my head itch. As well as this, my glasses make the whole thing look even more stupid and I want to curl up in a ball in the corner and roll away someplace.

"Edward, are you done yet?"

Bella's voice makes me squirm. I can't avoid this any longer; I've already been in here over ten minutes dawdling and have to just get it over with.

Feeling sick, I pull back the curtain and meet Bella's surprised face.

She's silent for a moment and suddenly bites on her lip. The skin around her mouth is turning white instead of the usual healthy pink.

She wants to laugh.

"Go on," I sigh. "Just do it."

"Do what?" she asks innocently and I narrow my eyes.

"It's obvious that you're finding this hilarious."

There's a pause, before she splutters and brings a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry, Edward. It's just the moustache!"

"It feels horrible," I grumble, avoiding the mirrors that seem to be coming from every angle. There really is no escape... I'm actually surprised the shop assistant has left us alone for this long. When I was browsing earlier, she'd practically been attached to my arm.

"Well, it's optional," she says. "Take it off."

Instead of doing this, I sit beside her and bury my face in my hands, a habit of mine. "I really don't mean to be like this, but how am I gonna survive a _party_?"

She looks at me in a mixture of pity and disbelief. "Well, what is it you don't actually _like_ about them?"

How long has she got? We could be here all day."I don't like being with big crowds of people and being forced to dance," I answer, suddenly aware that we're having a serious conversation with me dressed as a cowboy. This is so surreal.

"We could work on it," she says suddenly. "You've got, what, two weeks yet? I'm fond of the odd party, so maybe I can sort of... help you? I dunno," she frowns. "Is this mad?"

I shake my head, making my hat fall to the floor. She laughs and hands it to me. "Thank you. And I think it's a great idea! If you want me around, that is."

We meet eyes. "Sounds like fun. It'll give me something to do. Although, I have no idea how to counsel somebody into enjoying a party."

"Sounds impossible," I smirk.

"I'm up for the challenge," she says, smirking back. "But I'm still convinced it's mad."

_It probably is_, I think to myself. But any excuse to spend more time with her is a blessing. At these words, I think back to when I first met Bella and how she'd said that 'each day is blessing' out loud. The thought brings a grin to my face and I head back in to change.

This being spontaneous thing has paid off so far.

* * *

**Hi! Thank you very much for reading - sadly the updating schedule has flown out the window, but it should be weekly at the least! Please leave a review if you can, it'd probably make my day.**


	7. Chapter 7

****

So sorry for not updating in a while! This just wouldn't come easily! Here you go, though!

**

* * *

****The Geek and the Cardboard Girl**

_Chapter Seven_

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward's coming over to the flat in just a few hours and I'm starting to question my sanity. Again.

It's mad. I barely _know_ him yet, just a few days ago, I quickly (with barely _any_ hesitation) agreed to go with him to pick a fancy dress costume of all things (which he looked oddly adorable in), and now I've said I'd happily help him get over his 'fear' of parties.

It's just too surreal. And crazy.

_Yet_, I feel somewhere deep down like I can trust him. There's just something in Edward that I like and can relate with. I can't put my finger on it just yet, but I simply enjoy him being around. I'm actually looking forward to seeing him and am desperately trying to usher Jess away.

_Come on, there are plenty of excuses I can come up with..._

"Jess," I call, when she walks into the room after a shower, "have you got any plans for today?"

"No," she replies after a moment. "Why, do you want to do something?"

"Sorry, no," I stammer, feeling a bit guilty, "I've, um, well, I've actually got somebody coming over and was wondering if you could possibly let us have the place to ourselves for the afternoon? Please?"

My words all come out in a rush and she looks at me with her eyebrows raised. Oh no, I _know_ that look... "Would that_ person_ happen to be a man, Bella?"

"Maybe."

A dramatic sigh comes from her mouth. "I suppose I could find _something_ to do." She pauses for a brief moment while I thank her repeatedly. "Just... be careful though, Bells."

"Thanks, Jess," I say once more, a little alarmed by the serious tone to her voice. "And I will. I promise."

While she starts making her breakfast (chocolate spread on toast - healthy, as ever), I'm already planning what needs to be done before Edward comes over. I need to clean up, find something to wear, prepare some food-

I stop in my thoughts with a jerk. Am I being stupid? He's not gonna care about what I look like, so is it really worth putting in the extra effort?

Then again, I'm _definitely_ not going to be wearing my pyjamas and slippers this time around. Besides, those things are a hazard now. They should have come with a warning label.

"Bella?"

Jess is looking at me expectantly. "Sorry," I frown. "Did you say something?"

"I was asking if the person coming over was that Edmund guy you added on Facebook? Things are a bit weird between you two."

My face immediately floods with heat and it feels as though I'm glowing. I automatically get defensive, something I've learnt from experience. "Firstly, his name's Ed_ward_ and secondly, things aren't _weird_ between us. We've just become friends because we have common interests. It's nothing out of the ordinary."

If only I could persuade _myself_ of that.

She looks at me for a long time and it's starting to make me feel really uncomfortable; my skin feels like it's prickling. "You didn't answer my question," she eventually states.

Heaving out a sigh, I give in. "Okay, it is him. But we're just talking, that's all. _Talking_. Catching up."

"Right." She hesitates. "_Right_. And you trust him?"

"Yeah," I answer, after considering for a moment. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Well," she shrugs, "I'm just thinking about your past experiences with men, Bella. They haven't all turned out to be completely trustworthy."

She just _had_ to bring that up. Just because I got cheated on once doesn't mean it's going to repeatedly happen every time I-

Woah, hang on... I never said anything about becoming romantically involved with Edward. That's just... I...

Although... maybe I-

No, never mind that.

Besides, Edward wouldn't use me even if something _did_ happen between us. He seems like the type of person who would value a woman and treat her correctly. Somebody who would respect me and buy me flowers every week. Somebody who-

Maybe I'm getting a bit carried away here.

Jess is waiting for an answer. "It'll be fine," I eventually say in an oddly high pitched voice. "We're just friends and nothing will happen to change that."

The expression on her face clearly shows that she doesn't believe a word I'm saying. Maybe that's reasonable enough. "Okay. Well, I'll just get ready and be out of your hair."

"Okay," I call, but she's already gone.

I feel strange as I sit here on my own, just waiting. My mind is whirling around with frantic thoughts and I just lean forward, placing my head in my hands for a minute or so.

Then I realise there's not much time and I hurry around, picking up random pieces of rubbish (including a stale pizza - _yuck_). I really don't understand how I get myself into these situations sometimes.

* * *

It's 2pm now and I'm just about ready.

Everything's clean and more-or-less sparkling, I look half-decent (in normal clothes this time) and the kettle's filled in case any of us wants a drink of some kind.

Jess gave me a funny look before she left a few hours ago, almost as if she too was questioning my sanity. It's just good to be prepared, though. Anybody would do what I've done if one of their close friends was coming over.

Is Edward a close friend, though? We've barely spoken, really...

The sudden sound of the bell ringing makes me jump up off the sofa and I pause in panic, smoothing down any creases in my purple top.

For God's _sake_, it's only Edward. I'm acting like I'm expecting a visit from the Mafia.

I walk slowly over to the door and breathe out shakily for a few seconds, wanting to calm myself. It's a minute or so before I rest my fingers on the handle and soon see him standing there, smiling warmly.

He looks just... _lovely_.

He's wearing a checked blue shirt and a darker pullover, and he looks a little out of breath, as though he's just run here. His hair is wild and messy and he suddenly licks his lips, as though to gain my attention.

Well, it's certainly worked.

"H-Hi," he stammers, smiling again. "Am I early?"

"Um, no, no, I don't think so! Come on in. No pyjamas this time around," I add as an afterthought, noticing that he's hovering awkwardly by the sofa with his fingers skimming the material lightly.

He grins. "I'm genuinely disappointed."

I can't help smiling at his teasing. "And I sincerely apologise. Um, do you want a coffee or anything?"

"I think I'll give it a miss, thank you."

"Okay. Take a seat, if you like," I offer, sitting down myself. He joins my side and sits rigidly for a while before noticing my position, something which makes him sit back and relax a little. It's a miracle! He always looks so tense whenever I see him and now he looks_ reasonably_ chilled.

"So-," I begin, at the same time he says, "Bella-"

We both laugh awkwardly. "You go first."

"No, you go," he replies. "I insist. Ladies first, it's only polite."

"Okay. I was gonna ask how you've been."

His eyebrows furrow together. "That's weird, I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Great minds think alike," I smile. "And I've been good, thank you, I guess."

"Any luck with the jobs?"

"No, I haven't heard anything yet." It suddenly occurs to me with a pang that we still seem a bit uncomfortable around each other. Maybe I'm overthinking things, but it just feels like the conversation hasn't really sparked off yet...

Although he's only been here for just over five minutes. I shouldn't be expecting a lengthy discussion just yet...

Yes, I'm definitely overthinking things. Calm down.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Sorry," I blink, realising I've been staring into space. "Just went into a trance."

His face drops visibly.

"It wasn't anything to do with you!" I say quickly. "I just... I get distracted easily. Sorry."

I'm really messing this up. I'll just get straight to why he's here...

"What exactly makes you scared about parties, then?" I ask, realising afterwards that it might sound a little harsh. My words came out of nowhere and they sound a little snappy. "Sorry," I add, "I didn't mean to make that sound a bit... uh..."

"Don't worry," he smiles. "That's why I'm here, isn't it?"

"Well, not just that," I say, without thinking. "I enjoy your company, too."

He breaks into a smile, his face a complete contrast from earlier. "And I feel the same."

There's silence for a moment and I notice that I've been unconsciously edging towards him. Pulling at my hair, I move away a little, worried that I might have scared him. I wouldn't be surprised.

"I've had some bad experiences in the past," he admits eventually. "When I was a teenager, a group of people I barely knew threw me into a swimming pool. It doesn't sound that bad, but considering my fear of water and lack of being able to swim..."

I shudder for him. "Oh Edward, that sounds horrible."

"It was pretty traumatic. And that's not all. I'm not good around large groups of people, I hate loud music and most alcohol makes me feel ill."

All I can do is sit and blink at him. Maybe this idea _was_ impossible.

"You look a bit shell-shocked, Bella," he suddenly observes and I feel warm at the sound of my name coming in his deep voice. "I'm just a real bore, to sum it all up nicely."

"No! No you're not. Actually, tell you what," I say after a moment's consideration, "I too have had a few traumatic experiences at parties, but they don't stop me. In fact," I take in a shaky breath, "I have video evidence of a certain event that's haunted me for a long time."

He looks intrigued. Maybe I'm making this all sound a bit overdramatic.

"What's that?" he asks and I can see the vague beginning of a smile twitching on his lips. He's clearly not taking this seriously. Doesn't he realise how painful this footage will be for me to view?

Well, I was the one who brought the stupid thing up. Speaking before I really think again. I'm _definitely_ turning mad.

"It's, um, it's me singing Karaoke."

It sounds lame saying it out loud but, to my surprise, he grins this time. "Ah. I've seen this on Facebook." His face turns briefly worried. "I mean, I only had a quick glance, of course."

"Okay," I say slowly. "Well, Jess, who was there at the time, decided to film the whole... fiasco. It's really awful." I hesitantly get up to look in the drawer for the video. "I really don't want to watch this and don't really know why I'm doing it, but I guess it'll show you that bad things happen to everyone."

"Bella, you don't have to..." he begins.

"No," I interrupt, shuddering as I reach for the tape. "It feels like I should, somewhere deep down."

Very,_ very _deep down. I must be officially out of my mind.

"Maybe it'll help me get over it," I murmur, obviously trying to reassure myself. "I need to realise that it's funny, not just humiliating."

I don't really know what I'm talking about.

When the TV starts to load, I feel the familiar sickness creeping into my stomach. After I put the tape inside and clutch the remote in my hand, I take one last deep breath and press play. As the screen comes to life and the music starts blaring, I stare determinedly at the floor.

Why did I _do_ this?

My voice sounds_ beyond _awful. In fact, it seems to get worse every time I recall it. The experience is fresh in my mind, but I can't even begin to remember why on _earth_ I got up on the stage in the first place.

When I belt the words to ABBA's _Gimme Gimme Gimme_, snorts erupt from the audience around me. I hadn't cared at the time (mostly because I was slightly intoxicated), but thinking now about how I must have looked is more than cringeworthy.

I glance subtly at Edward and see him grinning wildly; he's not even bothering to hide it. His eyes are fixed on the screen and seem to be glinting with amusement.

I bloody well hope that this helps him.

The end _finally _comes and I realise that I've been rigidly sitting still. I stretch out my arms, joints cracking, and flick off the screen, sitting there quietly and waiting.

He clears his throat. "That was certainly... interesting."

I look over to him with wide eyes and he bursts out laughing, his cheeks turning pink in the process. "Sorry, Bella," he splutters. "That was too funny!"

"Yeah," I say flatly.

"Sorry. Sorry." He tries to compose himself, but one more snort escapes. "Okay. I think I've recovered. It wasn't really _that_ bad..."

"Hmm," I mumble uncertainly. "Now that we're over_ that_, can we please move on?"

He nods. "Yeah. Thank you for doing that." His expression seems genuine and I manage a small smile. "I think it's helped. Things just go wrong sometimes... I have to accept that."

Maybe there _is_ hope.

"And...," he adds, suddenly looking a bit anxious, "there's, um... well, there's actually something I wanted to tell you."

Curiosity and a mixture of hope rises in me beyond my control.

He takes a deep breath and starts to speak.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! But thank you for reading! Sorry if that was a bit rubbish - this chapter was a nightmare.**

**Anyway, if you're interested, I've uploaded the prologue to a new story called 'Crossfire.' It'd only take a minute to read and you might just like it! Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Geek and the Cardboard Girl**

_Previously:_

_"And...," he adds, suddenly looking a bit anxious, "there's, um... well, there's actually something I wanted to tell you."_

_Curiosity and a mixture of hope rises in me beyond my control._

_He takes a deep breath and starts to speak._

Chapter Eight

_**Edward's POV**_

How can I tell her? I definitely don't have the nerve, but the words had escaped my mouth before I could even think about what I was doing.

It had all happened in some crazy blur and I'm beginning to wonder if there is an undiscovered medical condition where people don't think before they speak. If so, I'm a very bad sufferer.

Or maybe that's just plain old stupidity.

How can I say that I'm falling for her? There's no easy way to do it. I can't exactly tell her that, after seeing her singing Karaoke, I realised just how much I want to spend my time with her. How she's like a drug and is so beautiful that I truly believe I shouldn't deserve to be in her company.

I want her to be my cardboard girl, as weird as that sounds.

But I'm terrified that this could ruin our slowly blooming friendship. If my feelings are unrequited - something which is sadly likely - then I doubt she'd ever want to see me again. On top of that, it's a bit weird that I've become so attached when we've barely seen each other. Maybe she'll just think I'm strange and gradually cut me out of her life.

Perhaps she'll listen to her rude flatmate who so clearly disapproves of me.

This is really too much for me to handle.

I meet Bella's chocolate eyes and feel myself crumble inside all over again. Her inquisitive gaze is pretty pressurising... I've got to say something now or I'll definitely fall under the category of Strange Weirdo.

Is it really worth risking everything, though? Should I just make up some other stupid thing to tell her?

_Although_, my father keeps telling me that life's too short not to take risks. If this pays off... it would really change my life.

But I'm rubbish with the opposite sex...

For goodness' sake, just _do_ it.

"I... um..." I break off because my voice is awfully jumpy and, after clearing my throat, I try again. "I was going to say that I, um, _Bella_... is our friendship going anywhere else?" My words come out in a rush and for one terrible moment I fear I'll have to repeat myself.

But, judging by the puzzled look on her face and the constant opening and closing of her mouth, I'm guessing she heard me.

"What do you mean, Edward?" she asks after a pause and my name coming from her lips sounds shaky.

"I... um... I was wondering where all this is g-going?" I repeat, pleased that I only stammer once. My hands feel clammy and my face is hot, but this feels like the right thing to do. Somewhere deep, _deep_ down inside.

I'm even echoing Bella's words from earlier. Perhaps we are on the same wavelength to some extent.

_Just go for it. Say something else._

"Bella, I... this is really difficult for me to say and p-please don't go crazy if you don't like it, please just bear with me."

She's looking at me with worry now and I internally cringe; I'm obviously making a bigger deal than is necessary.

"I don't think we can do this anymore," I say in a rush and she looks at me with wide eyes this time. Confusion is clearly evident on her face and I take a deep breath, just wanting to get this over with now. Maybe that hadn't quite come out right...

"What do you mean?" she asks before I can continue and I run my fingers through my hair. Her eyebrows are furrowing together and I hate the panic that seems to bubble inside me.

"I think that somebody is going to get hurt," I stammer, looking at my knees. "It sounds selfish, but that somebody is probably going to be me."

"Why's that?" she inquires, leaning closer towards me. God, that's not going to help... the smell of her perfume becomes even stronger and the urge to just inhale is staggering. "Am I being too forward trying to get you to go this party or something? Obviously you don't have to, Edward... I'm not forcing you, I-"

"No, Bella, it's not that," I reply quietly. This really isn't going well... why can't I just spell it out plainly for her? She's on the complete wrong track. "I... Bella, I've developed feelings for you and I think that, if we continue, I'm just going to be humiliated and hurt, so maybe we should put a stop to it right now."

The words come out so fast that I nearly stumble over them but, once they linger in the air, I take in a shaky breath. That's it; it's done now.

But I don't feel any relief.

The silence is unbearable. I don't dare to look at her out of fear of what she'll say.

She doesn't speak for a very long time and I contemplate getting up to leave. Doubts are creeping in, though; have I been too abrupt, too sudden? To Bella. that must have come out of no-where; just minutes earlier we were happily talking away, and now I'm here confessing my feelings and talking about ending our friendship.

I guess I _really_ don't know how to handle these situations.

"Edward," she eventually manages, her voice barely above a whisper. "Edward... that was... that was unexpected."

I swallow shakily. "Yeah. You c-could say that."

A small, forced laugh comes from her lips and I know then that this is the end. She's going to let me down gently, to say that she wants to be just friends... I can see it coming.

The one time I find somebody worth falling for it all goes wrong. Horribly and humiliatingly wrong, if that's even a word.

"Um, I'd better go," I suddenly mumble, fumbling around to get my arms through the coat sleeves. _Stupid things. _"S-Sorry."

"No, Edward! Please wait, I... it... it was just a surprise! I-"

"Thank you for trying to help, Bella," I say through a sore throat. "It was really kind of you."

I rush down the stairs without a backwards glance, tripping several times along the way.

* * *

The following day I distract myself with my work, constantly attending to patients without room to think. I sacrfice my breaks, working on autopilot and constantly smiling and talking. I'm tired, mostly because of a restless night always repeating the scenarios of the previous day in my mind, but that won't stop me. I may have been a complete idiot when it came to Bella (it's painful even thinking of her name), but I know that I'm good at this job. I will do good.

I fully concentrate on giving the little boy in front of me stitches and his mother talks away to me endlessly, worrying about brain damage or possibly side effects to his accident. It's tedious and a little annoying, but I tell her time after time that there's nothing seriously wrong. After half an hour, the kid's practically running out of the room and I think that this finally convinces her, because she gives me a small smile and leaves the room looking more relaxed.

I couldn't quite return the smile. My mouth seems to be frozen permanently downwards.

Removing the plastic gloves, I walk over to the bin and stare outside the window. It's raining, as usual, and this seems appropriate for my dire mood. Bella's just constantly on my mind, even though I made a pact when I woke up this morning to completely forget about her.

But that's impossible. That's like vowing to forget about breathing.

Little things remind me of her. A woman with long mahogany hair like her's came in after collapsing and my hopes were raised for the briefest of moments.

There was a girl who came in wearing a top with an elephant on. Naturally, my mind instantly flickered to Bella and her slippers.

Her words were the worst thing, though. They kept repeating like a broken record. She could only say 'that was unexpected' when I'd done something so hard, overcome my fears and just confessed to her.

And to Bella, it was just a _surprise_.

It was kind of heartbreaking. I'd never really experienced this kind of hurt before and figured that this must be what it feels to be rejected.

At one point of the day, I grew to wishing that I'd never met her.

Then I felt guilty and my mood spiralled all over again.

My phone was vibrating in my pocket all day long, but none of the messages were from Bella. The caller ID was constantly Emmett, but I really didn't feel like discussing his party at that moment in time. The thought of it made me sick.

I didn't dare log onto the internet either out of fear of what I might find.

I glance over at the clock and feel a brief moment of relief when I realise that I only have an hour left of my shift. That's quickly followed by a feeling of dread, because after my work has finished there are no more distractions...

After I finish watching a raindrop trail down the pane of glass - pane seeming like an appropriate word - I head outside into the busy noise. A piece of paper is handed to me as soon as I step out of the door into reception and my eyes widen in disbelief at the name of my next patient.

"Isabella S-Swan," I barely manage, glancing up to see her looking at me expectantly.

This is just cruel.

My expression turns into a grimace when she stands up and hurries over to me. I can see her face visibly dropping when she takes in how I look, but I try not to dwell on it. There's something wrong with her and I need to fix it. That's all.

"Follow me," I say emotionlessly.

We walk down the corridor and into an examination room and I feel her eyes on the back of my head the whole time. We're silent and there's a horrible tension in the air, as though preparing me for something bad which is about to inevitably happen.

Why is she _doing _this?

"Take a seat," I mutter, shutting the door behind me. Taking a deep breath, I turn around to look at her and keep my face an expressionless mask. Cold and professional as I should be. She's sat on the chair with her arms folded uncomfortably across her chest and I swallow heavily. "Miss Swan, what seems to be the problem?"

She just stares at me and I know what's going to happen next. The apology.

"Edward, I'm really sorry about yesterday! You didn't give me a chance to reply and I just panicked... you weren't online either and this was my only way to contact you... I just-"

"Miss Swan, is there anything medically wrong with you?" I ask, alarmed by how distant I sound. She blinks and looks at me, open-mouthed.

"No, not really, I just needed to speak to you. I-"

"If there is nothing medically wrong with you then I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave." I open the door and wait patiently, taking a sudden interest on the floor below us. Her eyes are pleading with me and I sigh with defeat. "Bella, I can't do this... there are patients here who really need my help."

"Please just give me a chance to say what I need to. It won't take long... _please_? I can't bear what's happened."

I hesitate and slowly shut the door again. "Ten minutes, Bella. That's all I can really spare."

"Thank you," she breathes and a brief smile appears on her face. My body has a reaction to it as usual, but I keep telling myself that it's just ten minutes. Just ten more minutes of humiliation.

I take a seat beside her and wait patiently, staring ahead at the door.

"You took me by surprise," she begins hesitantly and I feel the urge to scoff; I already bloody well know that. "I couldn't believe it was really happening."

I remain silent and the sound of her unsteady breathing seems to fill the air around me.

"I've actually been thinking about our relationship for a long time now, ever since we really got to know each other." This catches _me_ by surprise and I try to keep my face blank. "And what you said yesterday really made me consider everything.

"I barely got any rest last night beacuse things were turning over in my mind. Everything that's happened between us, how you make me feel... well, I felt confused."

I look over to her and see her running her fingers through her hair. God, how I'd love to do that. She meets my eyes and continues to speak. "After hours and hours I- I found myself thinking... maybe it could work between us."

I just stare, hoping she isn't saying this to make my feel better. If she's using me, then I-

"I haven't had the best exeriences with men in the past, so that's why it shocked me so much," she continues. "It _had_ been on my mind, but I was scared. I was worried about being let down or used, but I eventually realised... you're kind to me, we have lots of common interests, there's a spark. I don't know if you feel it, but I definitely do. And you're pretty handsome, if I may say so."

Pink colours her cheeks and I can feel the same happening to me.

Is this actually _real_?

"B-Bella, are you just s-saying this to ease your guilt about yesterday?" I ask. It sounds harsh out loud, but I need to know.

"No, Edward," she replies, closing her eyes. "I would never say something so serious if I didn't mean it. It's just taken your confession to make me see it. Sure, we haven't exactly known each other for a long time, but there's still plenty of time to get to do that, don't you think?"

I find myself nodding in disbelief. It's a long time before I answer her. "Are you s-sure? I've n-never really felt like this before."

She smiles. "Yes, I'm sure that I'm sure. And m-me neither... it's all new to me. But... I guess we can see what happens."

I grin widely, suddenly finding a new confidence from the pure shock of how things have turned around. "We certainly c-can."

We both stay quiet for a few moments and I begin to panic. Am I supposed to do something at this point? Kiss her? What would be the right thing to say? Should I-

Bella seems to read my mind, though; her soft hand finds its way onto my cheek and she strokes my skin gently, not seeming to mind the stubble. It really shouldn't feel so good...

She shifts herself closer towards my body and all thoughts of where we are move out of my mind. My heart is thumping so hard in my chest that it could give out at any moment but if it did, I'd be pretty happy.

Everything seems to move in slow motion. I move my arms around her and onto her back - relishing in feeling her - and we gradually edge closer. Crap, _this is really it_. I've been daydreaming about this for God knows how long and now...

Bella's lips touch mine and it feels so right that I just close my eyes and kiss her back without thinking. I'm probably not doing it correctly, but she doesn't seem to mind; she just moves closer and presses her mouth against mine with more force. Her hands are running through my hair, she's making my glasses move and I breathe desperately against her skin, never wanting this moment to end.

Her touch is sending a fiery heat through my body and I suddenly feel hungry for her. What have I been missing out on? This is like... it's...

Just when I'm struggling to think of the right words, the door suddenly opens and, after reluctantly pulling apart, I see my boss staring at us with disgust in his cold blue eyes.

* * *

**Sorry, another cliffhanger! But that's what they deserve for doing that kind of thing in a hospital!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, anyway. If you'd be kind enough to review, there'll be plenty more Bella/Edward loving on the way. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Geek and the Cardboard Girl**

_Chapter Nine_

**_Bella's POV_**

Oh God... was this really happening? Had I actually just_ kissed _Edward? It all seems so surreal and... dream like.

The man in the doorway continues to stare at us wordlessly and I feel the sudden horrible urge to laugh, which is terrible of me. Okay, so it had most _definitely_ happened, but it's not the time to be all hysterical. It's time to be mature and...

He_ kissed_ me!

I sneak a glance at Edward and resist a grin; he actually looks adorably dishevelled with his glasses all out of place but, at the same time, he looks absolutely terrified. His boss must really be intimidating because he caused the same type of reaction the last time something like this happened.

Then suddenly, my hysteria vanishes. What if he decides to fire Edward? Oh_ crap_, I hadn't even considered that before! God, I can be so incredibly stupid sometimes... I'll just have to say that it's my fault. I'll make up some excuse because Edward certainly doesn't deserve this.

Although, it'd be pretty ironic if I caused him to lose his job after he sort-of caused me to lose mine. Huh.

"I really do apologise, I don't know what came over me," I stammer, standing up on shaky legs while fanning myself dramatically. "Sorry, Dr Cullen, I c-couldn't help it."

He looks at me blankly and then his eyes move slowly over to his boss.

"Dr Cullen. Please can I have a word outside?"

His voice is full of disapproval mixed with anger and, out of the corner of my eye, I can actually see Edward shaking. Another urge overtakes me; this time I want to scoop him up in my arms and tell him that it'll be alright. They wouldn't fire somebody as good as him, surely.

"Yes, s-s-sir," he eventually manages.

"Please, this wasn't his fault!" I plead, heading over towards him, feeling an outpour of emotion. "It's completely down to me. I just... I couldn't control myself. Edward didn't play any part in it, I promise!"

"It certainly didn't _look_ that way," his boss replies flatly without even looking at me. "Dr Cullen."

Edward gives me a small panicked look and walks outside anxiously. Please, please, please don't fire him..._ please_.

I try not to watch what's happening but I can hear a raised voice filtering through into the room and I cringe for Edward. _This_ is what happens when_ I _spontaneously come up with plans; if I'd have considered that it's probably against the rules for Edward to become more than personal with patients, then this wouldn't have happened.

It was supposed to be all romantic and exciting.

Well, it was for a few moments. In fact, it was pretty darn thrilling.

But now it's like a bad dream.

I jump when the door suddenly opens and Edward stands in the doorway. He looks a little pale and, after a reluctant pause, he gestures for me to leave. I can see his boss hovering behind him and I give Edward a questioning look.

"I'll tell you later online," he mutters from the corner of his mouth. His lips pull up into a brief smile. "It's nothing too serious, don't worry."

"Okay," I mouth back. "If you're sure. See you later."

Walking out of the hospital, I have another urge to laugh and, when I reach my truck, I do so freely, overwhelmed by even more hysteria. This day has just been so mad... but in a wonderfully brilliant way.

I was convinced that Edward was going to turn me away. Yesterday, his confession had completely caught me out of the blue and it really did scare me, but, at the same time, it made me realise that there's never really any point in wasting time. Edward was lovely, the kindest person I'd met in a long time, and there was certainly an attraction between us. Life was too short to mess around, anyway, so I'd just gone for it.

Looks like taking chances pays off. Sometimes.

I know he's not like the other men. He's considerate, thoughtful, adorable... things could really go well with him. I hope.

He makes me feel excited about what could happen in our future. There are so many possibilities and-

Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself.

I'm already looking forward to seeing him again, though. Kissing him was just..._ amazing; _he was an expert with the way he moved his lips against mine and I was left longing for more. Seriously_ longing_.

Hopefully it'll be soon when I do.

* * *

I wait for a long time in front of the computer, swirling around in the chair and anticipating the moment when Edward pops up online, but it never happens. By seven, I feel a little disappointed. I've been anxious to hear from him ever since we parted company and now I'm just left feeling a bit annoyed.

Maybe he got delayed doing something... There's got to be a reason. He's a busy man, after all.

I shut down the screen and hop over to the sofa, flicking on the television for a distraction. Jess is (luckily) out tonight doing goodness-knows-what and I'm glad to have the space to myself. I've been acting more strange than usual ever since I came home and, if she was here, she would most definitely twig something was up. Her radar would be beeping frantically.

A sudden knock on the door makes me start and I frown at the clock. Jess isn't due back for another two hours yet... that would be just_ typical_.

I get up and head over glumly, expecting to rant at her but, when I open the door, I see Edward standing there instead, still in his work clothes.

The bubble of excitement I feel as soon as I meet his green eyes is really powerful and I grin at him uncontrollably. "Edward, this is a nice surprise!"

He smiles back, showing plenty of his teeth. "I wanted to see you in person. And, I also have an offer for you..."

The urge to scream _yay!_ at the top of my voice is very difficult to repress. I just about manage.

"Come on in," I say, standing aside as he brushes past me. I turn around to ask him about coffee - my usual instinct - but he surprises me once again by placing his lips straight onto mine. It's _certainly _a pleasant surprise and I soon feel my back gently pressing against the door with a small thud, as well as his hands exploring my body.

We eventually break apart and he sighs, leaning his forehead against mine. After a brief silence, he says, "I've actually been wanting to do that ever since you left."

I laugh breathily. "Same." Moving a piece of hair out of my face, I take a shaky breath. "So, what happened with your boss afterwards?"

"Oh, he just gave me another long lecture about breaking the rules, and so on, and he made me stay later to work," he replies, somewhat dismissively. "I wasn't really in the state of mind to care by the end of it. He seemed to believe that you launched yourself at me, though, and was wondering about sexual harrassment, even though that's nothing to be jokey about."

"Launched myself at you?" I snort. "That sounds pretty appropriate, actually."

He chuckles. "I'm not complaining."

It suddenly occurs to me that this is the most relaxed I've ever seen him and it makes me want to smile uncontrollably once more. "It really suits you being like this," I say aloud before I can stop myself. Naturally, his eyebrows pull together into a frown. "You just look a lot more comfortable, that's all," I add.

The frown eases away. "Oh. That's... good. I guess."

"Didn't you mention something about an offer, anyway?" I ask curiously. His eyes suddenly light up again.

"Yes, I did... are you doing anything at the moment? Or all evening, actually?"

"No," I reply slowly, desperately wanting to know what he's getting at.

"Good. I was, um, well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house for some food? I just always seem to be over here and wanted to cook for you." He pauses. "Or is that being too forward again?"

"No, no! I'd actually love to... are you sure?"

"Of course," he smiles. "Are you ready to go right now?"

My eyes widen. "Looking like this? You've got to be joking!"

"Bella, you look great, seriously."

I sigh reluctantly. "If you say so. I'd better just leave a note for Jess, though, in case she thinks I've disappeared..."

After scribbling something completely made up on the paper (which I don't show Edward in case he thinks I'm ashamed of him. I'm not, I just... oh, never mind) I quickly brush my hair and catch Edward's eyes rolling in the reflection. "What?" I demand.

"You don't need to bother with that," he grins, seeming a little impatient. "It just amazes me how women put so much thought into how they look."

"Don't you?" I counter.

"Not really. I just sort-of roll out of bed everyday and run a few fingers through my hair. There's no point trying to tame it, anyway; it's got a mind of its own."

"Edward!" I scoff. "You're not really selling yourself to me here."

"Well, judging by earlier today, I thought I already had."

With a sigh, I head over to him. "Touché_._

_

* * *

_

We arrive at Edward's place half an hour later and I can't help feeling touched at the effort he's gone to. In the corner of the room, there's a small table with a rose in a vase, as well as two plates and glasses of wine ready to be used.

"I'm guessing you just presumed I'd be able to come here," I say teasingly when he takes my coat. "Or weren't you gonna take no for an answer?"

"Well, no, not really," he answers, shrugging his shoulders. "I just hoped you'd be able to and that you'd be pretty amazed when you arrived. If you said no, I'd just..."

"Cry with disappointment?" I offer, enjoying how we're being around each other.

"Probably," he replies simply and I can't help laughing. "Uh, is pizza alright for you?"

"Sounds great!"

"Okay, I'll just..." He gestures to the door and I sit back for a while, taking a sip of my drink. This has certainly been unexpected, but the thoughtfulness of his gesture makes me keep wanting to smile.

Any doubts I had earlier have become a little smaller, buried away in the corner of my mind.

"Right, that'll be about thirty minutes," he tells me, taking a seat by my side. "Is the drink okay?"

"Edward, please stop worrying! This is all lovely, I'm not gonna complain at all."

"Okay, good. That'll be the last of my worrying. I promise."

Sometimes the way he rambles is just adorable. At least now I have an excuse to hug him or something.

The 'or something' part of that sentence begins to invade my thoughts. Oh _fantastic_. Now I can't think clearly...

"And I was going to... Bella? Bella?"

Edward is waving his hands frantically in front of my face and I blink rapidly, really annoyed with myself. I suppose I kind-of have an excuse; it's been _forever_ since that sort of stuff has happened to me and it's probably just natural to be expecting it.

But for goodness' sake, we only just kissed today...

"Sorry Edward, I-"

"It's fine," he smiles. "But I-"

He breaks off when the sudden sound of the doorbell ringing floods the room. I can actually see his face falling into irritation and, soon after, his head is in his hands. "I'd better get that. If it's somebody trying to sell something, though, I might not be responsible for my actions..."

His chair scrapes back on the floor and he heads over, tension making his shoulders stiff. He grabs the phone with some force and grumbles a hello into the receiver. I can faintly hear the other side of the conversation and the deep voice seems pretty frantic.

"Emmett, are you really sure it's-"

Edward is cut off by another rush of speech.

"But I've got company..." he replies quietly. "Well how long will it be? Five minutes?" Another sigh. "Okay, but _please_ don't over-react or anything... I... Emmett?" He sighs and turns around to face me. "Sorry, my brother says that he urgently needs to talk to me. Apparently it's a crisis."

"Oh, okay. I'll just keep quiet over here."

"And I apologise in advance for any... comments. He's pretty forward."

"Right," I murmur, feeling a tiny bit apprehensive.

There's a thunder of footsteps coming up the stairs and suddenly the door hammers so loudly that Edward jumps back in surprise. After correcting himself, he walks calmly over to answer it and, taking up the entire doorway, is this Emmett, or whatever he's called.

He's _huge_. Like... the size of a_ bear_ or something.

And he's Edward's brother? They couldn't be anymore different.

When he catches my eyes, I almost feel like falling back in my seat.

Oh no... I hope he doesn't make a sarky comment or-

"Edward, man!" he grins. "I didn't know you had _that_ kind of company..." He walks over as Edward trails behind, trying to stop him. "Hi, I'm Emmett, Edward's brother, and I-"

"Emmett, is this really _necessary_?" Edward interrupts. "Sorry, Bella, I-"

"So you're _Bella_?" he asks.

I nod stiffly, trying my hardest to smile. "And you're Emmett. Um, can I just ask a quick question before you continue with Edward?"

He looks at me with interest in his dark eyes. "Oh? What's that?"

"How did you get so... huge?" He stares at me in disbelief and I quickly correct myself. "I mean, not huge as in_ fat_, huge as in muscular. Y'know... I... I'm going to shut up now. That was ridiculous of me."

There's silence for a moment before he snorts loudly. "Bella, I like you." His hand gently claps my shoulder as his eyes continue to crinkle with amusement. "Have you two known each other for long?"

"Hang on, I thought there was some _major crisis_," I interrupt, eyebrows raised.

A frown settles onto Emmett's forehead. "Well, perhaps I over-reacted a little." He turns to Edward but somehow still makes me feel involved. "It's about the party."

It's almost visible how Edward becomes immediately tense. Maybe Emmett isn't as perceptive, because he continues obliviously. "There's a problem with the food. I got a phonecall and they were saying that-"

I don't listen anymore, just watch Edward. He meets my eyes and it's clear that he understands that I know how he feels. After looking at me for some time, he seems to change, though, almost as though he's determined to prove something.

"I'll sort it, Emmett," he says suddenly. "Don't worry. It'll be a really great party."

My eyes widen. Is he being enthusiastic about something which he normally hates?

Maybe he's really trying to change.

I feel like beaming.

"Really?" Emmett asks. "Are you sure? It's a lot to sort out and-"

He takes a deep breath. "Don't worry. I said I'd make an effort to enjoy myself and make you have a great time, so that's what I'm doing. I've even got my costume ready."

Emmett's silent for a brief moment before he turns to me, grinning. "God, Bella, what have you done to him?"

I look towards Edward again and just smile, unable to answer.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Geek and the Cardboard Girl**

_Chapter Ten_

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella could, quite possibly, be one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I'm not even exaggerating and I don't feel pathetic for thinking it because it's completely true.

Whenever she's around, I feel full of a new-found confidence that makes me actually _want_ to believe in myself for the first time in my life. As a teenager and throughout most of my twenties, I had such little self-belief that I was sometimes afraid to speak to new people, let alone people I was actually reasonably familiar with. Everybody in my class seemed to think that I was some kind of mute, and I heard a few people whispering about me sometimes, just because I never really said much. I tried my hardest not to let it get to me, but it obviously didn't do too much for my confidence.

But now, being in Bella's company, I actually feel excited about what could happen in the future. I _want_ to go places with her and have new experiences.

And it's only been a day.

After Emmett's visit - which was a surprise but ended up going _extremely _well - Bella and I finish our food, then decide to sit in front of the television for a while to talk. I place my arm around her shoulder, something which feels strangely natural, and she rests her head on my chest, a gesture that's both comfortable and a little... intimate. For me, anyway.

_Just think boring thoughts... think boring thoughts... don't get too excited... It's nothing._

I'm about to consider thinking of some of my medical notes which are tedious at best, when Bella suddenly twists her head up to look at me. "Do you fancy doing something tomorrow?"

My eyebrows raise suspiciously. "Define something."

"How about seeing a film?" she suggests. "Even though I'm not particularly_ fond_ of horror movies there's that new one out with the ghosts... it looks half decent."

"It'd be an experience," I reply eventually. "And I could hold your hand if you get upset."

She grins. "You're just saying that because _you_ actually want to hold _my_ hand for the comfort."

"Well, darn. You saw through my cunning plan." After a pause and a nudge in the ribs, I add, "But you're probably right, actually. I've got a bit of a nervous disposition."

"Are you being serious?" She looks a bit worried, her eyes focused on mine with concern, and I can't help laughing a little.

"No, I'm joking. I'm just a wimp, that's all."

"Aww, bless," she says mockingly, giving me a brief kiss. My body instantly wants more, as though Bella satisfies my cravings, and I lean over to have my fix. It seems as though I'm actually getting better at this - I was worried at first about my inexperience, but quickly learnt to just go for it. Bella seems to be enjoying it, though, because a quiet noise from her mouth rumbles against my skin and the sound makes my stomach turn light.

When we break away, I can't help sighing, mostly from frustration.

"Shall I email you the times, then?" she says quietly after a minute or so. "For the cinema?"

I'm glad she added that at the end because my mind was a tad muddled. "That sounds great. Thank you for coming over today, Bella. I was worried you'd say no."

"No, thank _you_ for cooking, and I'd never say no, don't be silly," she smiles. "It was a lovely night. And Emmett seems lovely, even despite what you said before."

"He's lovely when he _wants_ to be." She looks at me oddly and I have to correct myself. "No, he's great really. I'm just pleased that you seemed to get along."

"Me too. Anyway, I'd really better go now, incase Jess gets worried or something." I notice that she seems a little sad mentioning her flatmate's name and I just have to ask.

"Why do you share a flat with her if you don't like her that much?"

"I was desperate and she was the only person avaliable." She shrugs and her eyes move to the floor. "She's not so bad."

I'm not convinced and neither is she. It seems best to let it drop though; I want her to leave with a smile on her face, something that I can remember for rest of the night. "Will we be getting popcorn tomorrow?"

My plan works. "Sure. As long as we don't spill it everywhere if there's a scary moment."

I laugh. "We'll just be extra careful." She heads towards the door and I follow. "See you tomorrow."

"Will do. Thanks again, Edward."

Bella disappears off down the stairs and I sigh with relief, leaning back against the wall; the evening went_ really _well and she wants to see me again, which is a bonus.

I almost grin all the way through the laborious process of washing the dishes.

* * *

I'm meeting Bella at 9pm for the film and can't help feeling a mixture of excitement and fear. The excitement is obviously because I'm seeing Bella once again, but the fear is because I'm afraid I'll make a fool of myself. If I make a stupid noise whenever there's a jumpy bit then...

No, Bella wouldn't mind. After all, she likes me for _me_.

It'll give her a laugh at the least.

Work seems to drag by _extremely_ slowly, mainly due to the anticipation of what might happen later on. Every hour feels like two and it's making me seriously contemplate tearing my hair out. By three in the afternoon, I've gone through plenty of scenarios in my head and have to remind myself that I need to be concentrating because my job is to save lives.

I certainly don't want another run in with my boss.

_For goodness' sake, I just want to go home and see Bella!_

Instead of yelling that at the top of my voice, I walk patiently into the room ready for my next patient. She gives me a strange look; maybe it's from pain, or maybe it's because there's an odd look of anguish on my face.

It's probably both.

* * *

When I get _finally _home later, I quickly make something to eat, have a speedy shower (in which I nearly scald myself), figure out what I'm wearing and am now sitting on the sofa waiting at 8.30, all ready to go. I've always liked being prepared for things in advance and I can feel myself wanting to move around in anticipation.

Because of this, my legs are bouncing and it's all pretty ridiculous; I'm acting like a teenager who's going out on his first date. I wonder if Bella's feeling the same way...

I drum my fingers on my knee and stare up at the ceiling, frowning at a patch that's appeared out of nowhere. Following this, I check my watch. _God_, is today purposefully going by at the grand speed of a snail? It's bloody torture.

Maybe if I go over there now then that would help. I could stay in the car for ten minutes, it'd be better than staying here...

I pick up my car keys and, after checking that everything's locked and turned off, I head over to Bella's place, feeling like grinning the whole way.

* * *

When 9pm eventually creeps around, I knock on Bella's door and she answers within a few seconds, smiling and looking absolutely beautiful. I thought she normally looks wonderful, but tonight... I'm almost speechless.

She's wearing a flattering - and tight - blue dress along with a grey cardigan and her hair is curled lightly around her shoulders. Her skin is glowing and her eyes are bright, and I find myself falling all over again.

"H-hi," I manage, pulling my lips upwards. "You look amazing, Bella."

"So do you," she replies and I can't help scoffing internally. I'm only wearing a blue jumper over a shirt and tie; it's hardly spectacular. But Bella seems to think so, so I thank her.

"I'll just get my bag and then we can go," she says quickly, disappearing away while she gathers everything together. "Right," her head pops in the door, "let's go."

I take her hand and we head off down the stairs.

* * *

The cinema's actually quite busy and we awkwardly fumble our way through the rows of seated people - a few sighing dramatically in irritation - and eventually find our seats. We both settle down and share a smile, making ourselves comfortable. There's a hum of conversation around us as well as the sound of packets of processed food rustling.

"I never thought there'd be so many people," Bella comments, passing me a bottle of soda. "It's packed."

"Thank you. And yeah, obviously lots of people want to be scared out of their minds."

I see her turn towards me. "Are you feeling worried?"

It's tempting not to answer, but I have to. "A little. But it's nothing I can't handle. I think."

"Edward, everyone's probably just as nervous as you. It's natural when it comes to watching these kinds of films. I actually feel a little sick."

"Y'see," I throw my hands up, "I just can't understand why people _want_ to be scared. It's maddening, like those people who go on rollercoasters."

"It's all for the adrenalin rush," she replies. "I've been on a fair few rides in my time." She takes in my surprised expression and laughs. "Yeah, it's certainly an experience."

"That's another thing for me to try then." The words leave my mouth before I can stop them, but somewhere deep down I actually _want_ the experience, like she said. "Although someone would have to take care of my glasses or they'd fly off and possibly hit somebody in the face."

Bella looks amused under the dimmed lights. "At least you wouldn't be able to see anything, then."

"Yeah, it'd just be a blur. My eyesight's shocking."

"I won't brag about my twenty-twenty vision, then."

"No," I grin. "You'd better not."

The lights around us dim even further and we're soon enveloped in the darkness. I feel Bella's hand on mine and squeeze it automatically.

"Here goes nothing," I mutter under my breath and Bella laughs once more.

* * *

"Oh my _goodness_."

Bella's quiet voice makes me want to laugh for some odd reason and she huddles closer to me as we walk out into the dark evening.

"I'll certainly not be sleeping tonight," she shivers, and I notice that her face is oddly pale under the moonlight. Her eyes are wide too, as though she's recalling all that happened during the movie. I will admit there were a few moments when I jumped from surprise, but Bella was screeching most of the time. It was nice to comfort her.

"You could cuddle up next to me?" I offer before thinking and I want to hit my face with my hands. _Well done._

Her eyebrows raise straight away. "Edward Cullen, what are you implying?"

"I merely want to help you sleep," I stammer. "Missing a night of sleep is no good for you." I'm actually pleased with how convincing I sound, but Bella's still smirking.

"We'll see what happens," she answers quietly and I take a few deep breaths of the cold air.

We walk on in a thoughtful silence, before Bella suddenly speaks again. "Are there any marks on your hands?"

I scan them briefly and shake my head. "Nope."

"That's good. I was gripping them so hard I thought you'd be permanently scarred or something. _Ugh_, I can't stop thinking of that bit when the woman lunged at the camera... that's gonna be on my mind all bloody night. _Why _did I think this was a good idea? And I lost all my popcorn, which, I must add, was extortionately priced."

I rub her shoulder soothingly. "Stop thinking about it."

"I can't," she grumbles.

"I'll have to make you, then."

Once again, something's slipped out of my mouth before I can stop it. I really must stop thinking as I am... I've barely known Bella for a few weeks and we only just officially got together yesterday. It's _way_ too soon.

But I'm a man. It's only natural.

"Again, I must ask what you're implying?"

I open the car door for her and notice that she looks amused again. When I sit in my own seat, I struggle for an answer. "I was thinking... that I could take your mind off the film."

After I start the engine, she asks, "How would you do that, exactly?"

"Uh... I'll have to consider that for a while."

We're silent for the remainder of the journey and, to my surprise, I manage to park without trouble. I see in my peripheral vision that Bella turns to face me and I can just imagine the smirk playing on her face.

"Edward, do you want to come up to the flat for a bit?" Her voice is quiet.

I swallow. "What about J-"

"She's out," Bella interrupts and I find myself nodding.

"Right. Okay, then."

Somehow, we both make it up the stairs without any harm and inside the warmth of her home. I lean against the locked door, breathing heavily, while Bella looks back at me.

I have no idea of what to expect next.

* * *

**Sorry, another cliffhanger! Please let me know what you think, though!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Really, really sorry for the stupidly long break between updates! Hope this makes up for it, though - more Bella/Edward loving that's hopefully lovely to read! :)**

**

* * *

**

**The Geek and the Cardboard Girl**

_Chapter Eleven_

_Previously..._

_"Edward, do you want to come up to the flat for a bit?" Her voice is quiet and __I swallow. "What about J-"_

_"She's out," Bella interrupts and I find myself nodding. __"Right. Okay, then."_

_Somehow, we both make it up the stairs without any harm and inside the warmth of her home. I lean against the locked door, breathing heavily, while Bella looks back at me._

_I have no idea of what to expect next._

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward's staring at me and I stare right back, wondering what's actually happening. Well, I know the answer to _that_; maybe I mean what _could _happen.

I have no idea what was going through my head when I invited him back to the flat; I was just a little disorientated after the fear from that film, I guess. I also have no idea why he looks so scared, like a rabbit trapped in a car's headlights; perhaps he thought that I was _implying _something by my suggestions. Wanting something to happen...

Maybe he was right... perhaps I was.

Surely it would be too soon for that, though? We only met a few weeks ago and only just properly accepted our relationship yesterday.

But, with Edward, I find myself just wanting to go fast, to not waste any time - and that sounds like an appropriate innuendo in itself.

After clearing my throat, I decide to actually move; I've been standing still in an intense way for goodness knows how long now and figure that I might be scaring him. "So... are you, uh, going to take my mind off that film?"

He blinks a few times behind his glasses, before edging closer towards me. My body has an immediate reaction, making my face heat up. After a while, he replies, "I haven't quite decided how to do that yet, Bella."

The way he says my name, so softly and carefully, always does strange things to me; mainly causing a light feeling in the pit of my stomach. I swallow heavily in response, trying to regain some control. "Right. While you, uh, _ponder_ that, shall we take a seat?"

"That's a good suggestion."

_Thank God; my legs'll give way if I have to wait much longer._

Again with the innuendos. _Stop it._

We sit there silently, both with our backs straight full of tension. It's all ridiculous really, because we are generally very comfortable around each other, but tonight it seems completely different.

Is he afraid of taking our relationship any further?

It's not that I'm _desperate_ for that to happen; it's just been such a long time since anything like _that_ has happened to me and, in all honesty, I want to just savour however long this thing with him will last.

One thing I _am_ desperate for, is for this not to end any time soon.

Huh, maybe his plan is working after all; I've barely even thought of the film.

It suddenly occurs to me that my internal ramblings have made the quiet between us last even longer and I feel the sudden urge to lighten the atmosphere. It's almost unbearable.

Almost.

"Shall I make us some food?" I ask, and my voice seems loud in the empty room. Edward's head suddenly perks up and he looks over towards me, seeming a little alarmed. Actually, he looks a bit dazed, too, as though he's not listened to a word I just said.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

That confirms my suspicions. _I wonder why he's so distracted, then..._ "I was asking if you wanted something to eat?"

"Oh... sure," he smiles crookedly. "I'll help you."

He follows me into the kitchen, barely a few inches behind me all the way, and the familiar intensity returns full force. I'm glad to reach the counter and steady myself onto it with my hand while pretending to casually turn around and smile at him. Again, he's closer than I expect, and we almost collide when I start to question him.

_Keep calm and breathe._

"W-What did you want to eat, Edward?"

His eyes don't stray away from mine when he answers. "Um... whatever you like will do. I'm not too fussed."

Reluctantly, I turn back around and reach up to rummage around in the cupboards, but it's not long before Edward's fingers suddenly trail up along my bare arm, raising goosebumps along the way. I can feel his warm breath on the back of my neck and have to take a few shaky breaths myself.

His touch is like fire and ice at the same time.

It's crazy that we only met a few weeks ago.

But I wouldn't change that. Not at all.

"H-How about some chocolate?" I stammer, sounding absolutely ridiculous. He's just touching my arm, for goodness' sake, but it's so completely out of the blue that it's knocked me for six and I feel a little shaky.

His hand moves to rest on the small of my back. After tonight, I wouldn't ever believe that he was unconfident with himself.

"Sounds great," he replies, barely above a mumble.

I move over to our goodies cupboard and fumble around, anxiously trying to find the nearest bar of chocolate. All the while, Edward is hovering behind me like some kind of silent ghost and I feel the instinct to shiver at the light connection of our bodies.

_Come on, just grab the bleeding chocolate!_

Eventually, I manage to grab a random bar and turn around to face him once again. He places both arms beside me on the cupboard, so near that his nose is brushing against mine. I'm once again shocked by his brave gestures, but grateful at the same time for his courage.

He looks briefly hesitant, again fearful that he's gone too far, but once he sees my positive response, he relaxes.

"Do you like this?" I breathe, holding up the food which he doesn't even look at.

"Yes," he murmurs. "Yes, Bella, I like this very much..."

His voice trails off and, of their own accord, my eyes move to his lips. I see them briefly tug up at the edges but suddenly they're on mine, pressing hard and urgently. The breath catches in my throat and his hands move across my body, ready to...

Then, out of the blue, the doorbell rings.

It's tempting to want to throttle whoever that is at the moment. Either that or hurl chocolate straight into their face.

We both make frustrated little sounds and pull reluctantly apart; it seems that we're destined to constantly be interrupted like this.

"I could just leave it," I say, pleased that my voice sounds quite steady. "I-"

"No, it might be something important," he replies, running a hand through his hair. His lips are set in a thin line. "Go on."

I make an oddly strangled sound and stomp over to the door like a child having a tantrum. After somehow managing to not swing the thing off its hinges, I open the door to find Jess standing there smiling at me all innocently.

"Sorry, Bella! I forgot my key! I wasn't interrupting you, was I? I've had the most wild night, though!" She walks in, hangs up her coat and starts to head towards the lounge. "You'll never guess who I saw there! You know that old guy from school? Well, it was hi..." It's quite comical how she suddenly falters when she sees Edward (who gives her a small wave in response) and she turns around to raise her eyebrows at me.

"Oh," is all she can manage. "I, um, I _was_ interrupting, then."

"Yes," I reply. "Just slightly."

The silence feels like it lasts forever, before Edward steps forward to speak. "I'd better leave, I think."

We share a small smile. "Maybe that's best."

He completely surprises me by heading over to place a gentle kiss on my lips. "I'll see you soon, Bella."

I swallow somewhat breathlessly, trying to ignore the feeling of Jess' shocked gaze burning into the side of my face (as if it wasn't flushed enough). "Will do. I had a great time tonight."

"Good. And I hope I achieved my mission, if you get what I mean." He adds a quick wink and I want to either laugh out loud or fall to the floor in a heap when he heads out of the door silently.

There are a few seconds of silence, before Jess erupts. "Bella. _Bella_, tell me everything."

* * *

**_Edward's POV_**

I wake up at 10am and, as the memories of the evening a few nights ago come flooding slowly back to my mind, a smile creeps onto my face. It was one of those nights I just know I'll never forget; the most surprising thing, though, was the sudden surge of confidence I felt in myself. I could make Bella react in certain ways and that fact thrilled me.

Apart from that, though, her flatmate Jess gave me even more reasons to dislike her by interrupting us. Goodness' knows where we would have gone if she'd have stayed out all night like promised...

It's best not to think about _that _now. No, definitely not while I'm still in bed, of all places.

Bella's coming over again today, on a related note. Seeing as Emmett's party is approaching ever closer and I stupidly agreed to sort out the food, Bella offered to go shopping with me and to prepare some of the food back at home afterwards. It's only two days away now until I have to dress up as a cowboy (something which I can't wait for - _ha_) and it's crept up so suddenly that's it's kind of scary.

But it'll be fine. I'm sure it will.

When we meet outside by my car two hours later, I'm almost buzzing with anticipation. Bella's looking effortlessly beautiful wearing a simple shirt, cardigan and jeans and I greet her with a hug as soon as she's near enough.

"Hi," she smiles, pulling back to kiss me briefly. "Ready to go for some manic food shopping?"

I grin in amusement. "That's certainly an interesting way to put it. But, yes. Yes I am."

After helping her into the car, we drive off in conversation with vintage music playing all the way.

* * *

An hour later - with a considerable amount of effort - Bella and I dump the heavy bags of food onto the kitchen counter and both laugh breathlessly for no real reason.

"There's definitely enough food to feed an army," she comments, reaching for the seemingly never-ending receipt. "Are you sure you don't mind paying for it all? This has cost an absolute fortune and-"

"He's my brother," I interrupt. "He's worth it."

She smiles towards me and runs a quick hand through my hair, a gesture which _really _shouldn't have the effect that it does.

"So are we putting all this in the fridge?"

I nod, an action that's slightly delayed. "Sure."

After performing that task, we stand still silently and I feel that sudden intensity creeping up all over again. Maybe we've just got some kind of thing for kitchens...

"What are we making, then?" Bella asks, heading towards me with a spring in her step. The smile on her face is infectious and I reach for her hand when I reply. "Well, sandwiches are always good... maybe some cake too?"

She nods. "Hmm. I was thinking, though, won't these people be too intoxicated to eat any food without vomiting?"

I smirk. "Intoxicated being a mild way to put it."

"Yeah. But seriously..."

"Well, I don't know really... they might be hungry and it's just there for insurance, I guess. And besides, I won't be drinking, so I might just be standing there all night eating everything."

"But Edward, you might get a bit tubby," she teases, rubbing my stomach.

"Oh," I play along. "Would you not want me then?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she smiles, kissing me once again. The way her lips move on mine is soft and gentle, almost as though she's proving her words. This slow build up is pretty agonising, though.

We lean our foreheads against each other, her skin soft and heated underneath mine, and she speaks again. Her beautiful brown eyes look troubled, so close to mine. "Edward," she hesiates, "you don't think we're going too fast or anything, do you?"

_Quite the opposite. _

Despite my first thoughts, I'm actually surprised by her words. Does she want things to slow down? Obviously I respect her and will do as she wishes, but I don't really have any control over what my body needs, to put it politely.

"No," I reply and realise it sounds quite abrupt. To correct myself, I add, "I'm happy with whatever happens, Bella. Honestly."

And that really is the truth.

"Okay..." she says slowly. "Do you..." Her voice is a little shaky and she swallows, almost as if she's nervous about something. "Do you want to... uh, go any f-further?"

I feel my heart pick up its rhythm instantly and try to keep calm. _God, is this really happening?_ Now that she's talking about it, I can feel myself panicking; I'm not exactly the most experienced in that whole department...

In fact, I'm a complete novice.

Oh crumbs.

Bella's staring back at me patiently, looking a little anxious, and I try to think how to reply without sounding like a fool.

* * *

**Okay, before I start, I really am so, _so_ sorry for taking so long to update. I don't really know what happened... but I hope this one was worth the wait. I know there isn't really much action in this story; that's because it mainly focuses on Bella and Edward's relationship slowly growing.**

**Anywho, if you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know. Reviews will be loved and replied to.**

**Oh, and to anybody in the UK who watches The X Factor - please vote Matt Cardle if you like him! He totally deserves to win tonight!**

**Finally, I've joined Twitter. For updates and general fanfic talk, please follow me! It's something like CandS1993 or Cullenandswan1993, but I'm new to it so please bear with me! Thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you very much for sticking with this story - I hope you'll enjoy the last few chapters now! I like to think it's a nice change from all the angst :)**

**

* * *

****The Geek and the Cardboard Girl**

_Chapter Twelve_

**_Bella's POV_**

_Previously... (EPOV)_

_"Okay..." she says slowly. "Do you..." Her voice is a little shaky and she swallows, almost as if she's nervous about something. "Do you want to... uh, go any f-further?"_

_I feel my heart pick up its rhythm instantly and try to keep calm. God, is this really happening? Now that she's talking about it, I can feel myself panicking; I'm not exactly the most experienced in that whole department..._

_In fact, I'm a complete novice._

_Oh crumbs._

_Bella's staring back at me patiently, looking a little anxious, and I try to think how to reply without sounding like a fool._

_

* * *

_

Oh boy. I really hope I haven't gone and said the wrong thing.

Again.

Edward's standing in front of me looking all dishevelled, once again, with his wide eyes and messy hair, and he also looks very worried; I just want to give him a big hug. Either that or run away a few hundred miles away from here because, right now, I'm starting to regret what I just said.

I guess I was just becoming a little impatient. I really, _really _do like Edward but, in all honesty, the kisses aren't really satisfying my needs anymore.

I'm sounding like some crazy-obsessed strange person, acting like the male in the relationship, but it's best to admit these things.

I think.

Yet Edward still hasn't said anything and I hate it when it's so uncomfortable between us; it's like the first day we met all over again which was both exciting and terrifying at the same time. Gosh, in some ways it feels like such a long time ago and in others it feels like just yesterday.

Eventually, I decide to speak to ease his clear worry. "Edward, I'm sorry, I-"

He surprises me by interrupting quite firmly. "Bella, please don't apologise." A small laugh escapes his lips, one that sounds a little nervous and forced, and I see that his eyes crinkle around the edges, something that's adorable. "I was the one who just froze like some kind of freak." He runs a hand through his coppery hair and I watch how it stands on end and slowly flops back into its original position.

I want those to be my fingers.

"Shall we sit down?" he asks. "Maybe it'll make this a bit easier."

That sounds ominious. Instead of voicing that aloud, I manage a smile. "Sure."

When we're sat down together, he reaches for my hands and clasps them firmly in his; they're warm and a little clammy, but I don't falter.

"Bella, this... um, this is a little awkward for me." His green eyes meet mine and I wish they were happy instead of panicked. "You're special. You really are, and I don't want to mess this up. Of course I want to go further, as you put it..." My cheeks heat up at the memory, combined with the apparent sincerity of his lovely words. "But I... I'm just a little worried you'll be disappointed with me."

I look at him for a long time, wondering exactly why he might be thinking that. "Edward-"

"Please don't convince me it'll be fine because I... I really wouldn't know."

That spells it out pretty clearly for me.

I'm suddenly struck by how difficult and embarrassing this must have been for him. I feel a little disappointed that he feels the _need_ to be embarrassed around me, but try not to dwell on it. Besides, it's not exactly the nicest thing for him to talk about.

Oh, Edward.

"Edward," I sigh, echoing my thoughts. "That doesn't really matter to me-"

"It does to me," he murmurs quietly. "I'm trying not to be selfish, really I am, but I... I don't want to humiliate myself or make it a bad experience for you. I-"

"Edward, please don't worry. You overthink things too much which is probably making it worse. We don't have to do anything if you're not ready." I give him a small smile which he just about returns. The truth in my words give me the sudden confidence to continue. "I'd be happy with anything. Honestly, now."

I can see the moment it flickers in his eyes; he really does believe me. The tension in his shoulders disappears gradually and his grip on my hands loosens ever so slightly. Instead, his thumb starts gently stroking my skin while I feel the blood slowly returning, causing a tingling sensation.

"Thank you, Bella." His voice is soft and gentle. "I shouldn't have ever doubted you, really. You're the person I'm most comfortable around, but that's just a sensitive subject, I guess."

"Of course," I smile. "But seriously, whenever it happens, and_ whatever_ happens, it'll be special. To me and you."

He remains silent after that and I'm left with mixed feelings. In a way, we've gotten closer; he's shared his worries with me and I know what makes him feel uncomfortable now. However, in one way we've not really gotten _physically_ closer.

That'll just have to wait until the right time.

"So have you got everything together for the big event now?" I ask, wanting to lighten the atmosphere. I know that Emmett's party in a matter of two days is a big deal to him and we probably won't see each other until after that.

"Yeah, it's all sorted. I'm gonna take everything over tomorrow and just wait to see what happens."

I can't help smiling. "Are you looking forward to it?"

"Kind of. But I'm looking forward to the party we'll be going to together even more."

"Yeah." He was referring to the second World War party which he'd mentioned in passing before; our pair of tickets had arrived a few days ago and I couldn't wait to go. "That'll be fantastic. I hate to say it, though, but I'd better be off now, Edward. I've got a few errands to run... but I'll maybe talk to you on the phone tomorrow or something, just for some final moral support?" He nods as we both stand up and head towards the door.

"That sounds great."

"And really, it will be fine. You'll survive. Enjoy it."

"I'll try my hardest. And thanks for being so understanding. Y'know, of various different things." He pauses. "Are you still alright for coming along to the wedding? I know it's a bit short notice of Emmett, but that's him all over, and-"

"A_ bit short notice _is an understatement," I tease. Edward had told me just a while ago that I was invited - apparently Emmett liked me - and I'd had to go last minute shopping. Despite that, I'm excited. It's been a long time since I've attended a wedding of any kind. "But sure. I've got my dress and my hat all sorted."

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful there."

My cheeks heat up. Instead of making this obvious, I give him a quick kiss and his closed eyes remain shut for a beat too long. "See you there, then."

"Not if I see you first," he smirks.

I laugh to myself on the way down the stairs. What a day.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I rotate in front of the mirror for the third time, examining the cowboy costume from a different angle once again. I feel a bit vain doing this, but I just feel the urge to see what this excuse of a costume looks like from behind.

Although I doubt anybody would really be inspecting my rear.

I wonder what Bella would think, though...

That thought pops into my head almost automatically and I can't help thinking back to the past few days reflectively. Our conversation after grocery shopping had been a little awkward, but I felt better afterwards knowing that she understood me.

We always seem to understand each other.

I also felt a little reassured that she had so much confidence in me, despite my lack of experience; she seemed excited about what could happen in the future between us. So was I.

And that all added to my determination to go further as soon as we could.

But there was no point in rushing things. It would come naturally. Well, I assume it would. What would I know?

The denim trousers that come with the outfit are a little tight and I try to wriggle around to make it a bit more bearable. In the process, I adjust the awful moustache - which I strongly remember that Bella liked - but a small smile comes to my face at the memory of her.

Like she always says, this party isn't going to kill me. I've just got to enjoy myself.

There's suddenly a loud hammering at the door along with the sound of booming laughter. I open it to see Emmett, dressed as a police officer, along with a group of his other friends in a variety of costumes; there's a sailor, a banana and, most worryingly, someone who looks suspiciously like Simon Cowell.

Their faces crinkle in amusement at the sight my costume and my brother claps me on the back. "Good one, Edward. But we said it was fancy dress!"

Snorts of laughter follow and I can't help grinning. "Yeah, this is what I wear in my spare time. You like it?"

"I do," he smirks. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I say, with some enthusiasm. "Wait till you see the food Bella and I prepared."

"Oooh," a voice says from the crowd. "Who's this Bella?"

The conversation continues when we make our way outside. "She's Edwards girlfriend," Emmett explains. "Nice girl too from what I've seen of her. She'll be at the wedding tomorrow so you can check her out."

"Yeah," I add quietly. "She is pretty special."

"Well, we'll judge that by the standards of the food," somebody else teases.

I smile knowingly. "Prepare to be amazed."

* * *

"Okay," a voice calls two hours later. "I officially approve of Bella."

There's a resounding appreciation for the food and I can't help feeling proud. People have plates piled high with all kinds of things that Bella and I prepared, and they're washing it down with gallons of alcohol.

I may be making an effort, but I'm not changing my views on drinking; I'm happy here with a coke, determined not to damage my liver.

Emmett suddenly wraps his arm around my shoulder, jolting me out of my thoughts. "Bella's definitely coming tomorrow, isn't she?"

"Yeah. That is if you're not too hungover."

He snorts unattractively. "I won't be."

"Yeah, like I'll believe that. What do you think Rosalie will think of her? Bella, I mean."

"Does it matter to you?"

"I guess so. She doesn't particularly like me as it is... maybe it'd help if she likes Bella."

"We'll just have to see," he replies. "But it'll be a great day, Edward. And I'm really pleased you've met someone who's right for you. She really has changed you, y'know. Yeah, this is at the risk of sounding soppy, but it's my party so I don't care. Anybody could tell she's made you happier."

I don't quite have a reply for that.

"So," he leans closer, "have you _done the deed_ yet?"

My eyes widen and I almost choke on my sandwich. "Did you seriously just ask me that?" I splutter.

"You bet I did," he guffaws. "Come on, answer me."

I avert my gaze to the floor. "Well, not yet. But we came close."

"What was stopping you?"

Out of worry, I check to see if anybody's near. After a quick glance around, I reply, "I'm... uh... _inexperienced_, if you will."

"You don't know what you're missing," he says, waggling his eyebrows in his trademark way. "But it'll be fine, really. If you ever need any tips, you know where I am."

"I can't take you seriously when you're like this."

He laughs. "Really, though, if you ever need any help with anything, I'll always be there." After a pause, he adds, "It's good that this whole thing has brought us a bit closer."

We meet eyes and I realise we might have just bonded further. "Yeah, it is. And thanks, Em."

"No problem." He rubs his hands together suddenly, making a loud noise. "Right. Who's for shots?"

I knew it was too good to be true.

* * *

I wake up the next morning, somewhat groggily, but feel generally content with what happened the night before. The party was actually really enjoyable on the whole, although I'll refrain from commenting about the strippers that turned up halfway through. It's not helpful that I work in a hospital where there are genuine nurse's outfits; I'll never look at them in the same way again.

But Emmett had a great time and that's what matters. Now today, he's getting married and I can't help feeling both proud and nervous for him; I just want today to go well for him.

There are also nerves on the account that my parents will be there. Everybody will be seeing me with Bella and making some kind of judgement. Of course I'm not ashamed of her - far from it - but my family and I hardly speak as it is, so it might get a tad awkward.

That really does have to change.

Besides, Bella's going to look absolutely beautiful, I just know it. I can't wait to see her and to sit by her in the church. Emmett, knowing me well, didn't ask me to be the best man - he told me he had _wanted _me to be it, but that he understood I'd probably be too nervous to handle the rings.

The thing is, though, things have changed from way back then; I would have loved to do that for him today.

Maybe I could make a speech. That would probably make up for it.

After taking a shower, taming my hair (after a lot of effort) and changing into my suit, I adjust my tie and take in my reflection through the steamed up mirror.

It's surprising that, right now, the excitement is over-riding the nerves, and I step outside into the car with a barely restrained bounce. I'm off to pick up Bella and I honestly can not _wait_ to see what she looks like.

So that's why I race my whole way there. Carefully, of course.

* * *

**Wedding time!**

**I hope you enjoyed the update - this will probably be the last one before Christmas, so I hope you all have a good one! Have a great time and don't eat too much! **


	13. Chapter 13

**The Geek and the Cardboard Girl**

_Chapter Thirteen_

**_Bella's POV_**

I smooth down the dark purple dress and take the briefest of peeks in the mirror to look at my reflection. It's kind of scary being in this dress; it's rented from one of those places that lend out clothes for special occasions and the stern-looking woman behind the counter had made a point of telling me that, if there was _any_ damage - even a tiny mark - then I'd have to pay a hefty fine.

Something which I simply couldn't afford because of my lack of having a job.

So, I've been handling the thing almost like it's made out of glass; it is actually pretty breakable because it's a light silky material, and I have to repeatedly remind myself to not exert myself with any vigorous activity today.

Guess the name of the man who comes to mind when I think of_ that_.

After quickly smoothing down my hair (it had been quite an experience when I'd tried to curl it earlier; my jittery hands weren't very helpful because of the excitement I was feeling) I slip on my black high heel shoes, grab my bag and wedding gift, and take a breath to calm myself. Weddings are brilliant, in my opinion; I've hardly been to any in my twenty four years and now I get to do so with Edward, something which I'm eagerly anticipating.

I feel like a child on Christmas Eve; it's seriously tempting to expel some energy by running around the room in a circle, but doing so in these shoes is a death wish. I fall over wearing _elephant slippers_, for crying out loud, so two inch heels aren't going to be very sensible.

I'm just contemplating changing them when there's a knock at the door.

_It's him_.

_Eeeeeeeep_.

The journey over to the door takes a lot of effort and I stand still with my hand resting on the door handle for a few moments. It's like I can feel a connection with Edward already, even though we're separated by wood. My skin already starts to tingle in anticipation of his touch and I long to see his smiling face. Without anymore hesitation, I pull open the door and oh my _goodness_, he's looks wonderful.

We stare at each other, probably open-mouthed, and I take in just how handsomely smart he looks. His hair is tidy (although I prefer it messy and wild), he's wearing a fitted shirt that shows off his shape and my eyes lock on his tie which I just want to undo and throw over my shoulder.

Woah. _Woah, calm down_.

We meet eyes and he looks a little dazed (probably freaked out by my oggling). I decide to make an effort to speak. "Hi." It sounds oddly squeaky.

He clears his throat. "Hi. Bella, gosh, you look beautiful."

I'm not really used to this kind of attention and my body heats up. At the same time, I feel a spark and a warmth somewhere in my chest from knowing that he is thinking that.

"So do you," I reply honestly, after a moment too long of hesitation.

"Uh, so are you ready to go?"

I smile at him and nod, locking the door behind us. We head slowly down the stairs - both of us having a history for being a little clumsy - and Edward suddenly looks around us, as though checking for something. In response, I give him an odd look.

"Sorry, I was just, um, seeing if there was anybody around us."

"What for?"

"Because I needed to let you know just how much I want you right now."

His voice is quiet and raspy and he catches me completely off guard. _Did he really just say that?_ It's completely out of character for him. I meet his green eyes behind his glasses and they confirm that he did, though. _Oh God._

We're still walking downwards (just about) and I think of what to say as a reply. "It's a shame we've got a whole wedding to get through..."

He nods rigidly, looking down and opening his car door for me. The heat from inside replaces the brief snap of cold air from outside, and everything suddenly feels very stuffy when he sits down and joins me in the driving seat.

"Yeah," he manages. "But there's always afterwards..."

My heart's racing madly and I can almost feel the blood pounding in my ears. "There is."

We drive off in a tense silence. It's certainly a good tension, though.

* * *

"Edward! Bella!"

Emmett, Edward's brother, greets us at the front of the church and pulls him into such a tight hug that I begin to fear for his safety. However, before he starts to turn blue or some other unhealthy colour, he's set free and Emmett turns to me. A small squeal of fear escapes my lips, something which makes him howl with laughter, and he settles with just a small pat on my shoulder.

"It's really great that you both made it!"

"Yeah," Edward smiles, and it looks as though he's regained his composure after earlier. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous... excited..." It looks like he's actually bouncing. "Some crazy cocktail mixture of them both."

"Trust you to relate everything back to alcohol," Edward teases with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Speaking of which, I'm glad you survived last night," Emmett says with a grin.

"Yeah, me too," I add. "How was it?"

"A bit wild," Emmett admits, while Edward just gives me some kind of playful tortured look. "We especially loved the cowboy outfit." After a snort, he adds, "Oh, and thanks for the food, both of you. It was great, especially those sausages."

"As long as you didn't hurl it all up this morning." After I've said that, I frown. "Sorry, that's a bit disgusting."

They both just laugh.

After wishing him well, along with a heapful of good luck, Edward and I head back to our seats. I suddenly notice that his shoulders have turned tense and his jaw is tight; is he anxious for his brother? He's always so selfless, thinking of others...

"What's wrong?" I ask, reaching for his hand.

"My parents are sat in the front row," he replies. "The man with the blond hair and the lady with the chestnut curls." I look and see who he's referring to.

"Why don't you go over and see them?" I suggest, but he looks at me with worry. "I don't know what to say. We haven't spoken for months. Maybe even years."

"Why's that?"

"No real reason." He meets my eyes. "Will you come over with me?" I feel a mixture of warmth because of the fact that he needs me there, along with fear because it's such a big moment. We squeeze our hands together even more tightly.

"Sure. It'll be fine."

It's not long before we're heading towards the front and I can feel how nervous Edward is. This really is meeting the parents, I guess.

His parents are deep in conversation together when we step in front of them and Edward clears his throat in order to gain their attention. When their eyes flicker up to us, I'm shocked; his mother has Edward's green eyes and his father has the same jawline. It's eerie.

They both look friendly, though, and surprise is clearly written on their faces when they take in the sight before them. I was expecting something totally different, but they both leap upright and clap him on the shoulder warmly. "Edward!" his father exclaims. "It's been too long... what on Earth happened?"

"Sorry Dad, Mum," he says quietly. "I really don't know, I-"

"Well it's brilliant to see you, anyway," his mother adds; she reminds me of a timid mouse. It's at this moment that their eyes both flicker to mine. There's curiosity and confusion, and I realise that this is the moment of judgement.

_You can do this._

I put on my best smile. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend. It's really lovely to meet you both."

They pause, looking even more surprised, before smiling warmly back. "Gosh. Well, Bella, it's lovely to meet you, too. I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme."

I find myself exhaling a breath I don't even know I'm holding. His mother laughs gently at these actions. "How long have you been together?" she asks.

"A few months now," Edward tells her. "It's going brilliantly."

"We're really pleased for you." There's a sudden commotion to the right and Edward's father frowns. "Oh, it looks like everything's about to start... it's chaotic in here. It seems that we'll have to talk to you both some more later." He looks at us both sincerely. "This really was a lovely surprise."

Gosh, they really are the perfect parents. Why hasn't Edward mentioned them more?

We're soon heading back to our own seats, grinning to each other. "That couldn't have gone any better," I comment.

"Yeah. I'm surprised they're so forgiving. Maybe it's time to start seeing them more."

I stroke his hand with my thumb. "Definitely. Time for a change."

The organ music starts flooding into the church and a lady dressed in white walks gracefully into the church with two bridesmaids in pink following slowly behind her. From the brief flicker I see of them, they all look beautiful, and Edward and I settle back for the service.

* * *

Emmett and Rosalie are having their first dance in the middle of the room; he's actually being serious about it, looking deeply into her eyes, and I find myself suddenly feeling emotional. Before I can get carried away, though, Edward returns to the table with drinks, food and his parents who sit down eagerly beside us both.

"That was a lovely wedding, wasn't it?" Esme smiles, dabbing at her eyes delicately with a small tissue.

"Yeah, they look very happy together," I reply.

"As do you two," Carlisle says. "Without the risk of sounding like spies or whatnot, we've actually been watching you two together."

Edward and I exchange a wary glance.

"It wasn't all the time, don't worry," his father chuckles. "We don't want to make you all paranoid now."

"Uh, thanks, Dad," Edward replies uncertainly. "How have things been with you two, anyway?"

"Oh, the same old. Plenty of patients, so on."

"How have you both been?" he persists. "Any problems?"

"No, we're lucky to have been completely healthy," Esme answers.

"I really am so sorry for not keeping in contact," Edward murmurs suddenly in a rush. "I feel like a bad son. Anything could have happened to you and I wouldn't have known... I'm sorry."

It suddenly feels like it's a pretty private conversation and I decide to excuse myself. "I'll just be a moment; I think I'm gonna go and talk to Rosalie. We haven't spoken yet."

"Okay. Thank you, Bella," Edward smiles.

When I start walking towards Rosalie, who's now standing by the food while Emmett is grabbing some drinks, I begin to feel a little anxious. Edward has said that he's not her biggest fan and if she gives me the cold shoulder now, I'll feel like a bit of a plum.

Taking a deep breath, I step beside her. "Hi, congratulations on your marriage. It was a lovely wedding."

She turns around and fixes her blue eyes on me, and I can see her confusion. "Thank you..." She pauses and her eyebrows furrow. "Wait, are you Edward's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that's me." I chuckle nervously. "I'm Bella."

"Emmett's mentioned you a few times." It's subtle, but her mouth is slowly moving up into a smile. "He's especially fond of your sausages."

We both laugh and I find myself beginning to like her, even though we've literally just met. I'm quick to make a judgement, but she seems like my type of person. I'll just have to find out. I can't help wondering what she has against Edward, though...

"That's good to know." I reply. Following this, I turn briefly to see Edward speaking busily with his parents and, during the brief moment when our eyes meet, we share a smile.

He looks so relaxed and genuinely happy; there are few sights that are so beautiful.

"I've never seen him looking like that."

Rosalie's sudden comment surprises me and it takes a few seconds for me to realise she's referring to Edward. "Looking like what?"

"Not depressed," she says with a dark laugh. "It used to get me down. Maybe you've changed him."

We both look in his direction. "For the better, I hope."

* * *

A few hours later, Edward and I are dancing together to a beautiful slow song; his hands on my back are making me shiver and I gratefully lean into him and shut my eyes. The feeling of closeness is comforting and intense at the same time.

"This is nice," he says suddenly.

"Mmm."

"Have you had a nice day?"

I look up at him. "It's been lovely. It was great seeing you with your parents like that."

"Yeah." His lips pull up into an adorable crooked smile that seems to light up his whole face. "And they like you, which is a bonus."

We continue to sway from side to side in a soothing rhythm and I place my lips lightly onto his. "I actually think this day's been perfect. Oh God, I hope I haven't jinxed it now or anything... that would be typical."

He chuckles. "Perfect? That's quite a strong word."

"Well it's just been..."

"Lovely? That's your word for the day, I think."

"Ssh," I grin, hitting him gently.

I suddenly realise that the place is looking a little empty; there are only one or two couples on the dancefloor and just a few people sitting down at the tables. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, they're all heading home." He pauses. "Do you want to come back to mine?"

It's a struggle, but I just about manage to stop my eyes widening. "If you're sure..."

"Of course. We'll just say goodbye to my parents first, though..."

His words all sound like a blur to me, but I nod along anyway. We'll be together alone in his house. At night time. Maybe we're ready now.

* * *

"Gosh, what a _day_!"

We both head into Edward's place just past midnight and I chuck my shoes straight off, wincing at the raw pain that's coming from the heel. Despite this, I watch how Edward roughly loosens his tie and top button, hanging off his every movement, and memories of earlier today come racing back into mind relentlessly.

Judging by the way he's looking at me, I think he's thinking of the same thing.

I hope so.

We stand a few inches apart for a silent moment that feels too long, but suddenly his lips are on mine, frantically moulding into me. His hands are urgently exploring my body and I don't protest; in fact, I run my fingers through his hair slowly and he makes a low noise against my mouth.

Without thinking, I find myself taking off his tie and we shuffle backwards until my back hits the wall gently. It's becoming difficult to breathe from the excitement, but the fact that Edward is everywhere makes up for it.

God, I really do love him.

We both pull apart eventually, exhaling raggedly, and a clear, obvious question is in the look we share.

Is this it?

"D-Do you want to?" he asks quietly and the look on his face makes me feel like I can't say no.

Why would I want to, anyway?

I smile and nod, kissing him once again; I'll never tire to his lips. He catches me off guard by grabbing my legs and I instinctively lock them around his waist so that he can carry me. Luckily, it looks as though he can manage my weight (I'm not exactly stick thin but I'm not chubby either, despite what Jess says) and, in some excited blur, we head towards what I assume is his bedroom, and he somehow manages to kick the door shut with his foot.

I don't know where the sudden confidence has come from, but I'm eternally grateful that it's finally showed up.

* * *

**Hello again :)**

**First of all, I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and that you enjoyed the update! I've said it before, but I have Twitter: please follow me at CullenandSwan93! A review would be a lovely late present but that's up to you, of course. Thanks for reading and see you in 2011 (where's the time going?)**


	14. Chapter 14

****

Firstly, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update; I had an exam to revise for, but luckily that's all over now, so there'll be regular updates until the end! :)

This story was never really going to be a serious one - I wanted a break from all the angst (in fact, I'm saving that up for a new story :P) and here's some nice Bella/Edward loving which I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Geek and the Cardboard Girl**

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

_Previously..._

_"D-Do you want to?" he asks quietly and the look on his face makes me feel like I can't say no._

_Why would I want to, anyway?_

_I smile and nod, kissing him once again; I'll never tire of his lips. He catches me off guard by grabbing my legs and I instinctively lock them around his waist so that he can carry me. Luckily, it looks as though he can manage my weight (I'm not exactly stick thin but I'm not chubby either, despite what Jess says) and, in some excited blur, we head towards what I assume is his bedroom, and he somehow manages to kick the door shut with his foot._

_I don't know where the sudden confidence has come from, but I'm eternally grateful that it's finally showed up._

**Edward's POV**

My vision is blurry and all I can make out is a faint trail of sunlight coming through a gap in the curtains. They've never really been very good at doing their job and, even though it's usually rainy in Forks, the light still manages to wake me up early most of the time.

Rubbing at my eyes, I lean over to the bedside table and, following a bit of blind fumbling, I manage to eventually grab my glasses. After placing them on the end of my nose, my surroundings gradually become clear, like clouds disappearing from the sky. I look slowly around the room, checking that everything's in order, and I gasp suddenly in surprise when I see that Bella is lying asleep beside me.

In my bed. With an evident lack of clothing.

_What...?_ That's certainly the last thing I expected to see.

But, without warning, everything comes crashing back to me in one go, knocking the wind straight out of my chest.

So _that's_ what happened last night.

If this is all a dream, it's horribly cruel...

Yet, I remember it all clearly, and that it was so much better than I had ever expected. I keep recalling Bella's face constantly, as well as the intensity of our new found connection which seems to crackle between us.

Speaking of which, Bella stirs all of a sudden at my side and her naked skin brushes against mine, resulting in a shower of goose bumps to spread across my own. She's making me react in all kinds of somewhat pathetic ways, but I really wouldn't have it any other way.

Flashes of yesterday come back in relentless waves and I remember all the details of the wonderful day.

And the fantastic night.

Her eyelids flutter and suddenly I'm looking into her brown eyes, becoming lost once again. A smile creeps onto her lips which I have spent most of the past twelve hours devouring. No, wait, that sounds a bit animalistic... kissing is probably a better word. _Although_ that really doesn't do much justice to what happened.

I'm looking into this way too much.

"Hi," she breathes, her voice barely above a whisper. The sheets move around her as she creeps closer towards me.

"Hello," I murmur, sounding a little croaky myself. "How are you?"

She closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath; I can't help watching how her chest rises and falls as the air passes through. "Pretty great at the moment, in all honesty."

"Yeah?" I grin.

"Yeah."

"Any particular reason for that?"

She raises her eyebrows beautifully and they disappear behind her messy fringe of hair. "I think you know why, Mr _Cullen_."

My name coming from her lips is fastly becoming my favourite sound, especially after last night. "Good," I reply simply. "Hey, do you want some breakfast?"

"Are you offering?"

"I am. You sound surprised," I add, reaching for my shirt which is discarded messily on the floor. Darn, I only ironed that the other day...

With a shrug of her shoulders, she answers, "I've just never really had anybody make me breakfast in bed before."

"Well," I start, heading towards the door, "it looks like we're all having new experiences lately."

Her response is a muffled laugh.

As I head downstairs to the kitchen, I can't help smiling. No, that's not a strong enough word... it's more like beaming. Without wanting to curse anything, though, it almost feels like something is going to go wrong, like it _should_. Everything seems to have been going perfectly lately – more or less, anyway – and it just seems natural to expect something to spoil it.

I really should stop thinking like that; it's not doing anybody any good. I'm probably just being overly pessimistic.

Shaking off those thoughts, I start to get some toast ready and pour us both a glass of orange juice. While I wait for the bread to darken, my thoughts turn, oddly and randomly, to what Emmett and Rosalie would be doing right now. They've gone away to Hawaii for their honeymoon and are probably baking in the sunshine while sipping cocktails, like over-paid celebrities.

_I wonder if Bella would go abroad with me..._

And that's it. Once the idea is planted in my mind, I just know it won't budge; it's always the way with me, I always over-think everything. But, I can't help thinking that it's too soon yet. We've still got things to do, like moving in and...

Well, I at least _hope_ we'll do that. She doesn't exactly like the company of her flatmate and-

And that's another seed ready to grow in my mind.

When's the right time to ask about something like that, though? I wouldn't have any idea about timing or even know_ how_ to bring it up and-

"Hello again."

I'm startled slightly by the feeling and sound of Bella suddenly around me. Her arms are draped lazily over my shoulders and I feel her warm breath tingling against my ear. It's like the reverse of what happened before and excitement spreads throughout my body in anticipation.

"To what do I owe this surprise visit?" I ask with a smirk.

"I was getting impatient and couldn't wait anymore."

"What, for the food or myself?"

She takes a significant pause and I turn to look at her. "What do you think?"

Suddenly, without any warning, we're kissing again. The desire and need is shockingly powerful and overtakes me once again, and I just want Bella more than anything else. With our hands still over each other, we manoeuvre around and I place her carefully on the counter, watching out for any stray cutlery. A small part of my subconscious is aware that wafts of dark smoke are drifting up from the toaster, but that just adds to the heat in the room.

Clothing is discarded in a flurry and I move my attention to her soft neck that's angled perfectly for my mouth. Her hands grasp my undoubtedly scruffy hair and I feel a slight tugging at my scalp.

She's so beautiful.

My own hands ghost along the curve of her back as she presses against me and the familiar feeling of being overwhelmed returns. Despite that, I fight to keep it at bay in order to focus solely on Bella.

The bread pings up, completely burnt and scorched, and I lift Bella up, wondering if she's feeling the same at all. We somehow manage to stumble back up the stairs (it didn't seem very hygienic on the kitchen counter – even though we were about to make love, my nagging doctor's thoughts just wouldn't shut up, annoyingly) and we repeat the process in the same fashion as just a few hours ago.

I can see that I'll never get tired of this.

* * *

"Ugh, I don't wanna leave, Edward." Her face is buried in my chest and I can barely decipher her sad words.

"Then don't."

Bella twists to face me as we sit on the sofa together and her eyebrows are pulled together in clear conflict. The programme on the television continues to play in the background, just flickering colours and pictures in the corner of our eyes, and it remains mostly unnoticed.

"Jess might worry where I am or something..."

At the mention of her name, my thoughts from earlier come rushing back in full force and I speedily consider the pros and cons. The former seem to be outweighing the latter severely. It's like placing an elephant on those justice scales along with a feather.

"Edward? Hello?"

"Sorry," I blink, realising that I must have been staring into space. "I was just thinking about something." _Now's the opportunity... _she's even looking at me expectantly. _Just do it, _a voice inside me screams. _Think of the whole being spontaneous thing!_

"Bella?" I start, taking in a deep breath. "I, um, I have a question for you."

Her eyes light up and the sight is a wonder to behold. "That sounds a little ominious," she comments.

"I'm not sure if this is going to be rushing into things... actually, no, firstly I should just warn you beforehand; this is likely to be one of my babbles." She grins suddenly, making me smile myself. I run a hand through my hair, a nervous habit. "You know what I'm like and you might want to just drift off. Well, no, that wouldn't be good considering what I'm gonna ask but..."

I trail off, looking at her amused expression. "Okay, I'll just get to the point. Or try to. Bella." We lock eyes and things become even more intense. "You're always sounding unhappy living with Jess; she actually seems like a pretty horrible person to me. So I was thinking... it's a bit of a spur-of-the-moment decision, but... would you, um, do you think you'd like to move in with me?"

There's silence as she takes in my words and I use this opportunity to justify myself. "I mean, it'd be easier for both of us, really... we could see each other more often, you'd have an opportunity to get to know my family better, if you want to, that is... you'd be away from Jess, we-"

"Edward, Edward," she suddenly interrupts, holding up her hands. "Slow down before you run out of breath." We share a small, nervous smile. "Edward... are you sure you've really thought about this? I mean, it's a big decision... a _very_ big decision. I'm not saying that I don't want to, I'd actually _love _to, but there are money problems, and..."

"Bella, you mean a lot to me. Very much to me," I say, alarmed by the truth that I'm speaking. "We might be rushing things or whatever, to be honest I really don't know. But what I do know is that, now, what's mine is yours."

I notice that her eyes are becoming watery. Oh no...

"Sorry, I, uh, I didn't mean to upset you, Bella..."

"You haven't," she whispers. "You haven't, really. I just... Edward, are you absolutely sure now?"

I nod slowly. "Positively positive. When can you fetch your stuff?"

A laugh escapes her lips. "Steady on. I'd have to tell Jess first."

"I'd happily tell her for you."

"Something tells me you're not too fond of her," Bella smirks.

"Well she's not in my list of all time favourite people."

"She's not in mine either," she admits. "But seriously now, I'll have to tell her soon. She'll need plenty of notice so that she can find another flatmate to share the rent with."

"That's fair enough." I stare ahead for a few moments, thinking back. "It's funny how all this has escalated after meeting like we did."

"Yeah," she chuckles. "We couldn't be normal, could we? We just _had_ to meet out in the street in the rain with me in some stupid costume and you with a shockingly bad umbrella. It's pretty unforgettable."

"Hey, don't insult the umbrella," I tease, nudging her gently on the arm. "But I still remember that day well... my cardboard girl."

Her eyes widen. "That name must not stick, do you hear me? It brings back too many bad memories. And it just sounds weird."

It's hard to tell whether she's being properly serious, but I nod anyway, recalling the steely eyes of her boss. "What can I call you instead?"

"How about just plain old Bella?" she asks, her lips twitching a little.

"That name will never be plain or old. How about...?"

"Do _not_ mention anything to do with elephant slippers, either..." she orders, poking me in the process. "Or I will start calling you Woody or something."

My eyebrows raise. "Woody?" Is she being uncharacteristically vulgar? "What's that supposed to mean?"

She sighs dramatically. "Oh, Edward, you aren't half slow sometimes. Woody the cowboy! From _Toy Story_... y'know, after your infamous outfit at Emmett's party!"

"Ah, of course," I smile. "I can't believe you cried at all those films, though. _All three_. You were a complete wreck."

She pouts adorably. "Shush, it was heartbreaking! Most Disney films are."

"I won't comment on that..."

"I bet you'd cry at one of them. Bambi at the very least."

I raise a sceptical eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, Miss Swan?"

"Maybe. It depends if you're willing to accept it."

"Bring it on," I smile. "Ten dollars says I won't cry at any Disney films you show me."

"And I bet ten dollars that you _will_. May the best person win."

"Indeed." We shake hands formally.

After a pause, something occurs to me. "But seriously, you can't call me that, Bella. Woody, I mean. I dread to think what Emmett would say."

"Let's just stick with our normal names, then," she concludes, pressing a brief kiss on my lips. "Or... how about... whoever wins the bet gets to call the other person a name for a month?"

"The loser could do that anyway."

"True. Bella and Edward it is, then."

"That suits me just fine."

* * *

I can feel the heat of Bella's gaze on the side of my face and I try to edge myself slightly away from her, wanting to be subtle in the process. But, being Bella, she notices my movements and leans closer to inspect me.

"Edward, there is no way on Earth that you can deny you're crying!"

There's no other option but to frown at her. "I don't know what you're talking about, _Bella_."

"Your eyes are watery! It'll be like Niagara Falls in a minute." I remain silent, not daring to say anything. "Oh Edward, come on... be fair and give me the money!"

I will admit that the film we're watching is a _little_ bit sad... my throat does feel a bit sore. But I can't confess that, not out loud anyway. "The air in the room is funny. It's making my eyes water, I can't help it."

Bella snorts and suddenly wraps me in a tight hug; I'm certainly not protesting. "Aww, my ickle Edward is getting upset over a Disney film. Told you so!"

"Ssh," I grumble.

"That's a confession, then."

I sigh. _Change the subject. Swiftly._ "Want a drink?"

After reluctantly unwrapping myself from Bella's arms, I head towards the kitchen and can't help smiling at her laughter behind me; it's another of my favourite sounds.

The door swings shut behind me and the kettle begins to boil, filling my surroundings with noise. My thoughts begin to whirl around once more as I wait and, out of nowhere, I suddenly realise something so obvious and powerful that it makes me stand still in the room for a few moments, frozen in the surprise. Perhaps I'd acknowledged it before at a subconscious level, but now it seems like a blatant fact.

I love her. _I love Bella Swan_.

There's movement behind me and she joins my side, linking together our hands. The small action seems to set my feelings in stone.

A part of me wonders if I'll ever be able to tell her.

* * *

**Thank you for sticking with this and reading what I come up with - hope you enjoyed it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Geek and the Cardboard Girl**

_Chapter Fifteen_

**_Bella's POV_**

"Wait, just hold on a second... let me get this right. You're _moving in_ with the geek?"

It's hard to repress a heavy sigh, and I only just manage; she doesn't need to sound so horrified. "Firstly, he's not a geek. That's pretty stereotypical of you, Jess, considering you've never even spoken to him properly. Besides, even if he was, there's nothing wrong with that at all. And secondly, yes, I am moving in with him and I actually can't wait to do it."

She looks pretty taken-aback, continuously staring at me with her mouth open a fraction; she'll be catching flies in a minute if she's not careful. I really can't understand her, though; is something like this really so difficult for her to understand? A woman moving in with her boyfriend isn't anything out of the ordinary.

"Bella, exactly how long have you two been together?"

"I don't see how that's relevant," I reply, a bit snappily. After a moment, I quietly add, "It's been a few months now."

"It all seems a bit fast to me."

At a loss of how to reply, I gather up some more boxes and start putting away my CDs and collection of DVDs in order to avoid the awkwardness. From the corner of my eye, I see Jess sit down on the bed; the contents shift around under her weight and I try not to get overly irritated by that.

"Are you sure about this?" she asks suddenly.

I'm not entirely sure if she's so concerned for the right reasons. Maybe I completely misjudged her; perhaps she actually values me as a friend, and is genuinely worried about me. Or she could just be anxious because she'll have to pay more money now for the flat, or simply because she'll be lonely.

It's about time to move on, though. I'm almost completely sure about that.

No. When I think of Edward and his beautiful smile, his lovely green eyes, I realise that I'm really one hundred percent sure. He means the world to me and I'm not gonna let go of that, or let it slip out of my grasp. I've got to take this opportunity while it's still here.

I smile when I look up to face her, now very reassured that I'm doing the right thing; of course I am. "I'm sorry if it's out of the blue, Jess, but this might be one of the best decisions I've ever made. I've just... I've got to."

She stares at me for quite a long time, making me feel uncomfortable, and suddenly her face changes. "I suppose I can see that you really mean that." To my complete surprise, she reaches over and briefly touches my hand. "I won't hold you back when it's clear to even a fool that he means a lot to you."

I swallow and manage a tiny smile. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah." Her voice is quiet but firm. "There'll be plenty of people out there who'd want to be my roommate." I roll my eyes at her playfully.

"I've got a month's rent in advance, just to help you," I say, beginning to reach into my bag.

"We'll still keep in touch, though, yeah?"

I meet her eyes. Even though I don't really know the answer, I nod. "Sure."

* * *

"Bella, exactly how much stuff do you _have_?"

Edward's face is tinged with pink from the effort it's taking us both to cart the boxes up the stairs. His hair is ruffled too, sticking in all kinds of random directions, and I can't help admiring it. "Not _that_ much," I reply vaguely.

His eyes flicker to mine, looking incredulous. "Well, at least it's exercise, I suppose."

I smile over at him. "See, it's good to look at the positive side of everything."

We carefully place down the latest cardboard boxes onto the floor and agree to take a well-earned break. A few seconds later, we're slumped down on the sofa, fanning ourselves manically with our hands. "So, Jess is okay with this?"

I nod. "It's all good."

"It certainly is. Oh, Bella, I meant to ask. Is it alright if my parents come over for dinner on Sunday? I'm not asking you to cook or anything, I just thought it'd be a nice chance for you to get to know them. Tell me if you've got anything planned, that's fine."

He somehow manages to turn the simplest of things into mini-babbles and I chuckle at him. "There's nothing wrong with my cooking," I tease. "But that sounds lovely. I could help, if you like."

We meet eyes. "That would be great, Bella, if you're sure."

_I love how he says my name._

I can't help thinking that his parents coming over and us cooking all sounds a little domestic... but that'd suit me just fine. In fact, I'm really looking forward to what the night will bring. It'll definitely be a new experience.

"I'm positively positive," I grin, using his own words as a reply. He notices and presses a brief kiss on my lips. The quick contact leaves my mouth tingling, but surely we're too hot and bothered to carry on any further once again?

Judging by the look on Edward's face and the way he suddenly leans over me, the answer's a 'no, of course we're not!'

* * *

_Next Sunday_

"Why am I feeling so nervous?"

Edward looks over at me, carefully avoiding the steam which could cloud up his glasses and result in disaster. "I have no idea, Bella."

"Neither do I," I frown, stirring the contents in the pot. "Your parents are lovely... there's no reason to feel worried about anything."

He smiles crookedly. "Then don't."

Carlisle and Esme are due to arrive in just under half an hour, but things seem to be under control. _For now_. Edward, apparently, has a fantastic secret recipe that he's trying out, for the first time I worriedly add, and he's promising that it 'should be really tasty.'

When he told me that, I had just nodded.

But, judging by the smell that's slowly filling the room and caressing my senses, it's gonna be a pretty great meal.

"Bella, can you please pass me the salt?"

Edward's urgent voice knocks me out of my thoughts and I do as he asks, watching how he tries to regain control over the bubbling contents in front of him. Oh crumbs, that doesn't look good... I notice that his eyes are a little wide and that he's beginning to sweat a bit; thank goodness we haven't changed into our best clothes yet.

"Calm down," I say quietly, trying to sound soothing. "It'll be okay."

"It looks as though it's going to erupt like some kind of volcano," he frowns, chewing on his lip. _God, he looks adorable when he does that. _

"Edward, listen," I look directly at him. "Just keep calm and-"

"Carry on?" he finishes with a small smirk. I nod and grin. "Yes, carry on."

He takes a dramatic deep breath and grabs a wooden spoon. "Right, I'm going in."

* * *

"Bella! Edward! _Gosh_, it's so lovely to see you two!"

Esme, Edward's mother, envelops us both in a tight, warm hug while Carlisle, his father, watches on in amusement. It's quite scary how alike they all look; I can imagine Edward looking like Carlisle when he's older.

I hope we'll still be going strong so that I can see that.

Of course we will be.

"It's great to see that you're sharing a house now," Carlisle smiles when we head towards the table. "Is it turning out well?"

"Well, we've only been like this for just under a week," Edward answers. "But it's been brilliant so far." We meet eyes and I nod in agreement. "Yeah, I love it."

"That's good to hear," Esme says, and she sounds completely genuine. This whole meeting-the-parents thing is usually something that couples dread, but it appears that Edward has a wonderful mother and father. Sure, they may have been out of his life for a long time, but that can be easily corrected from now on.

"Something smells fantastic," Carlisle says out of nowhere and I have to laugh.

"There was a bit of drama cooking it, but I think Edward's created a masterpiece."

I hear the chef of the household chuckle and look up to meet his bright eyes. "That's probably a bit of a strong word for it, Bella."

"We'll be the judge of that," I reply with a wide smile.

"I'll just be a mo," he suddenly says, disappearing into the kitchen in a rush. Even though it'd be normal to feel pressure to make conversation with new people, I actually feel interested to get to know them better and don't feel anxious that I've been thrown in at the deep end.

Before I can ask a question, Esme helps instead. "So, how did you meet Edward, Bella?"

For some reason, it warms my heart to hear her addressing me by my name. It sounds stupid, but that's just how it feels. "We were just discussing this the other night," I smile. "It certainly wasn't under normal circumstances."

As I explain the whole cardboard thing, along with a few comments about my boss and Edward's umbrella, his parents are staring at me, both looking a little wide-eyed. "Gosh, Bella... I see what you mean! That sounds like something that would happen in a movie!"

"Edward never really was normal," Carlisle chuckles while shaking his head in amazement. "But that's what makes him special."

"Definitely," I agree quietly.

"But he kind of lost you your job, then?" Esme asks tentatively.

"Well, no, I don't blame him for that... if I did, I'm sure we wouldn't be together. I was never really happy with it, anyway, so Edward did me a favour."

"Any luck with new employment?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure there'll be something out there."

"What interests you, exactly?" I notice that they both seem to be persisting with this; whether there's any reason apart from sheer curiosity, I don't know. "I was a journalist, so anything like that, I guess," I answer.

They both nod somewhat cryptically. I even see them sharing a meaningful glance.

Just as Carlisle opens his mouth to say something else, Edward walks in, juggling some plates. "Here we go," he says with a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Oooh!" I can't help staring at he puts the dish down in front of his parents; it looks absolutely wonderful. Carlisle and Esme seem to think so, too, because their faces seem to light up. Edward brings in our food and we all gather around with cutlery in hands ready to eat.

"Bon Appétit," he mutters and _wow_, the way he speaks French does something strange to me.

Without any further hesitation, we all take a mouthful and I can practically feel the waves of anticipation rolling off Edward. It's only brief, though, because _my goodness_, it tastes exquisite and I waste no time in telling him so.

"Really?" he asks, meeting my eyes doubtfully.

"Yes, Edward, it's glorious," Esme adds, taking another forkful. Carlisle looks pleased, too. "Well done, son."

The look of relief on his face is beautiful.

He cares so much about what other people think of him; Edward tries to please others all of the time, often putting others' interests before his own. He really is special, because very few people are like that; the vast majority are selfish and absorbed in their own affairs.

As this epiphany washes through me, I have to blink and focus on the present.

It's just astonishing how I've been so lucky to find someone like him in such unusual circumstances.

* * *

"Well, Edward, your cooking is certainly a lot better than Carlisle's!"

"Oi," he mock-frowns, nudging his wife gently.

Judging by the look on his face, Edward's becoming a little embarrassed by this constant praise. Something tells me that he's not used to it; God knows why.

"So, tell us what's been happening in your lives."

He meets his mother's eyes and swiftly looks down at his hands. "I should be asking about your lives, Mom."

"Oh, believe me, it really hasn't been that interesting," she says, smiling gently. "By the looks of things, lots more has happened to you, and we just want to know what's been happening in our son's life."

He sighs. "Well, I'm still a doctor."

"And are you happy with that?" Carlisle interjects, smiling at him. The profession runs in the family.

"Yeah, I am. It's probably one of the most satisfying jobs out there."

While they talk, I'm struck with the urge to get a job myself. Sometime soon, I'm gonna have to contribute to the household costs; I can't rely on Edward all the time. But there's always time for that, anyway.

"Esme's actually looking for a new personal assistant, aren't you, love?"

She nods, glancing directly at me. "I own a company that designs furnishing and ornaments for the household. My last PA had to leave - not because I was pushy, I can assure you - and now the place is free..."

The question lingers in the air. I feel their eyes on me and swallow; would that work out?

"Would you be interested, Bella? I think it'd be lovely to work together; you seem very efficient and organised... I'm not forcing you, of course, but please consider it. I'd have to conduct a quick interview, but obviously it's up to you."

I nod and smile. "Thank you, Esme. I'm grateful for the offer, very grateful, and will give it a thought."

"Good." I see Carlisle suddenly glance at his watch and his face falls.

"Ah, Esme darling, we'd better be going." He turns to look at us both. "We've got an early start in the morning and really need to be heading back, sorry."

"That's fine," Edward replies, smiling and heading out of the room to fetch their coats.

"It really has been wonderful getting to know you both better," I say to them, genuinely meaning all of the words. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for having us. You really do seem like a great partner for Edward. You're a lovely person." I feel emotional at their words; it's a mixture of pride and happiness that they approve.

Edward appears again and hands them their items. We exchange kisses and hugs, and they then head out the doors to a fancy black Mercedes parked in the driveway. After opening the door for Esme, Carlisle smiles in our direction. "See you both soon. We'll have to talk even more."

We wave in sync. "Definitely."

It's not long before the car disappears and Edward and myself move back inside, both smiling at one another.

"That couldn't have gone any better," I comment. He beams back.

"No. It really couldn't."

* * *

**There's enough angst in the real world; I like to think this story is a break from that! Please let me know what you think, though; that'd mean a lot. It'd be lovely to reach 200 reviews by the end. There are roughly 3-4 chapters left now. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Geek and the Cardboard Girl**

_Chapter Sixteen_

**_Edward's POV_**

_A few weeks later_

"Bella! Bella, are you ready yet?"

I check my watch for what feels like the hundredth time and quickly check my hair in the mirror; I'm not doing this because I'm vain - far from it, actually - but because Bella will be seeing me in my costume any minute now, and vice versa, and I want to look decent for her. We're off out to the party based on the second World War and I honestly can't believe how fast it's come around; I can clearly remember first suggesting it to her and now here it is.

We picked our outfits separately to keep it as a surprise, and it's almost time for the big reveal. Oddly, I'm feeling a little nervous and I glance at myself out of the corner of my eye. I've decided on something fairly simple; a blue shirt and tie, along with a small waistcoat. Oh, and pants of course; it wouldn't be too good if I forgot _those_. I've also combed my hair into a style that I found on the internet and, all in all, I don't think it looks _too_ bad.

I can't wait to see how beautiful Bella will undoubtedly look, though.

"I'll just be one more minute!" she calls back and I have to chuckle to myself.

"You said that about five minutes ago," I tease, but she doesn't reply. Following that, I start to pace back and forth around the room, feeling both anxious and excited. Mostly excited, though. We've both been looking forward to tonight for a long time and I just hope it lives up to our high expectations.

Surprisingly, it isn't long before I hear footsteps coming tentatively down the stairs and, after straightening myself out, I head towards the sound. My eyes travel slowly upwards.

Goodness. _Wow_.

She looks... she looks...

Words fail me.

Bella's wearing a rather short but beautiful blue dress that hugs her curves perfectly, and her waist is sinched in with a black belt. Her legs look long and smooth, and she's also got black high heels to go along with the outfit. Her hair is curled beautifully and shines under the light and...

"God, I love you."

My eyes widen and my body turns cold. Oh _God_, did I just say that out loud? Judging by the shocked look on her face, I well and truly did.

Fantastic.

Although maybe it's about time she knew...

Bella walks carefully over towards me and reaches for my hands. Her's are warm in mine and she looks directly into my eyes. This all feels incredibly surreal, to say the least. "Do you really mean that?" she breathes quietly, uncertainty clear in her expression. It baffles me how she could be doubtful.

After swallowing, I nod. "Every word."

She suddenly grins beautifully, showing off her red lipstick. "That's good." She takes in a deep breath. "Over time I've come to realise that the feeling's mutual, Edward."

What, did she...?

"Yes, I did just say that," she snickers. "I love you too, so much._ And_ you look very handsome." Her fingers travel closer to straighten my collar and she suddenly kisses me; it has more meaning than ever before, knowing about our shared feelings, and I suddenly feel a wave of powerful happiness. And desire, which isn't exactly helpful right now. My hands move around to grip the area just below her tight belt and she gasps against my lips.

"We'd probably better not do this right now," I murmur reluctantly.

"Why not?" she replies with a grumble.

"We'll be late..."

"Fashionably late?" she offers.

After a brief moment's thought, I laugh. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

"This is it, I think..." I squint down at the printed paper and then back at the building in front of us. Sure enough, it looks identical; it's quite large with a banner draped across the front to confirm any suspicions anyone might have; it was actually quite hard to find because it was in such a remote place. Flashing lights of all colours are coming from inside the windows and couples are heading in through the open doors.

"It's lovely," Bella comments. Glancing over, I see her smile; she looks even more beautiful under the lights in the car.

"Yeah. I think I can hear some music as well..."

We both listen and turn to face each other. At the same time, we grin, recognising the distinct and rich voice in unison. "Elvis."

"Let's get in there," she beams. "There's no point wasting anymore time here."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

Inside, it's just brilliant; everything I could have thought of or imagined, and more. Everybody has taken this very seriously, and there are a variety of 40's costumes all around the room. Music is playing softly from the speakers and some are dancing to it, others are chatting over drinks.

I take a seat by Bella and am pleased to see that she's still smiling. To my irritation, though, I've also noticed that she keeps getting a few curious stares from other men around the place. It's not in my character to get jealous... perhaps I should be feeling proud? It's just making me uncomfortable, as much as I hate to admit it.

"Is something wrong?"

This is why I'm so hopeful about my relationship with Bella; she seems to know me well enough to detect when things aren't right. "No," I lie. The last thing I want to do is spoil the evening. "I'm fine. How's the drink?"

"Lovely," she replies, licking her lips. _Oh God. _"Hey, Edward, can you dance?"

"Uh... I _can_, but not very well."

"Me neither, but... shall we have a go?"

I glance over at the current occupants of the dancefloor and they all look like they're in pain, shaking their arms and legs around like there's no tomorrow. Then, I look back to Bella's hopeful face and know there's only one answer.

"Of course."

She looks surprised, but soon recovers and takes me by the hand. Knowing I have no sense of rhythm whatsoever, I have to try to watch what the others are doing before I start moving, but it's all happening too fast; there are just blurs of skirts and shoes. I look to Bella and she just smiles.

"We can improvise. It doesn't have to be perfect."

We take each other's hands and start bouncing around manically; my heart begins thumping and sweat starts to gather on my forehead but, looking at Bella, I feel the odd urge to laugh. She's grinning, looking the happiest I've ever seen her, and we continue our fast dance. On impulse, I reach for her hand and raise it in the air; she spins around and her hair whips around with her body.

The dancing passes by in a blur and, when the music dies down, we agree on a break; we're both breathless and smiling, but in desperate need of a drink.

"That was amazing," Bella gushes. "You're quite a mover."

"Hmm," I reply. "It was fun, though, even if we looked like fools."

"Hey," she nudges me gently. "You calling me a fool?"

"Alright, I'll correct that. It was great fun even though_ I_ looked like an idiot."

"You looked quite good to me," she comments in between sipping her drink. I try not to focus too much on how her lips curve around the glass. "Although your hair's a complete mess now."

Naturally, my hands move up to it and, sure enough, it's like a haystack. "Oh great," I grumble. "I spent ages doing that."

"I like it, don't worry. You look lovely with that kind of hair... it's like you've just rolled out of bed."

I raise a questioning eyebrow. "I'm beginning to wonder if that's the only thing on your mind lately..."

She snickers. "I can't help it."

"Is is worth spending the time thinking about, though?" We lean closer together and I hold my breath, waiting for her answer; it's a sensitive topic, but I think I'm starting to gain some confidence in myself.

"Oh yeah." Her voice is low and seductive; our eyes never leave one another's, even when an unfamiliar voice registers nearby.

"Excuse me, Miss, do you want to dance?"

When the meaning of that finally hits home, I tear my eyes away to see a tall man with his hair scraped back into an ugly pony tail looking down intently at Bella. Immediately, I see red and take a long breath to calm myself. I can _not _believe his nerve. Who does he think he is? Can he not _see_ me?

Just as I open my mouth to speak, though, Bella takes the opportunity to do so instead. I remove my scowl and look towards her with interest.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm here with my partner," she replies firmly, gripping my hand tighter. "I love Edward, and he's the only one I want to dance with, _thank you_."

I smile towards her, then risk a glance up at the man. To say he doesn't look pleased would be an understatement; he gives me a look full of disgust and then smirks. "_Edward_."

"Do you find something funny about my name?" I ask, frowning at him.

He grins further. "How the hell you scored her I'll never know."

Without thinking, I stand up to meet his eyes. He looks taken aback by the fact that I'm actually quite tall. _Ha_. "Firstly, I did not 'score' Bella. She's worth a lot more than using such a derogatory term. Secondly, we're together because..." I pause and shake my head. "No, actually, I don't need to justify that to you. I know how I feel, so I suggest you please bugger off."

He holds my stare for a long time, and I genuinely believe for a brief moment that he might punch me straight in the face. However, he just rolls his eyes before heading off in another direction. Sighing, I take my seat back and see Bella looking a little shell-shocked.

"Are you okay?" I ask, reaching for her hands.

"He could have hurt you..."

"Yeah. He didn't though, thank goodness."

"But that was incredibly brave of you, Edward." We share a small smile and suddenly her eyes turn watery.

"What's wrong?" I frown. Did I do something out of line? When she doesn't reply straight away, I start to panic. "Bella?"

"This song..." she murmurs quietly and I listen in to the slow melody playing in the background. "It's one of my favourites... it's so beautiful."

I take in her expression; she looks oddly vulnerable and thoughtful. "Then let's dance to it."

We're soon back amongst the crowds and this time Bella leans her head on my shoulder, and we place our hands around each other's waists. We sway back and forth gently, listening to the words and focusing on the warmth from our close bodies.

It strikes me that this is a special moment and I want to savour it as much as I can.

So, when I catch eyes with the man from earlier, I try not to smile and look too smug.

I focus my attention back on Bella and the feeling of her hands exploring my back. "Would you mind if we went back home early?"

Her quiet voice catches me off guard. "Are you not enjoying it any more?"

She pulls back to glance up at me. "No, it's not that. Quite the opposite, actually. I'd stay all night here with you if we could. It's just that I want to show you how much I love you and I can't wait much longer to do that."

Once again, she's taken my breath away. I rummage in my pocket for my car keys without further hesitation. "Let's go, my love."

* * *

**Sorry for taking a while to update - obviously I had to do a tiny bit of research for this chapter, as well as other things. Hope you liked it, even though it's a little short; two more chapters to go after this but it does feel like the right time to end it :) It'd be nice to get to 200 reviews by the end, though... (ahem)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the break in updates! Not long to go now, though; another fluff-filled chapter for you. If you want to read a more serious story, I suggest you go elsewhere :P**

**

* * *

****The Geek and the Cardboard Girl**

_Chapter Seventeen_

**_Bella's POV_**

"Edward? Edward, would you mind please telling me what on Earth you're doing?"

"Just stay out there a minute," he replies, without a moment's hesitation. I try the door handle once again and find it's still locked; the fact that he's not letting me into our bedroom is both worrying and intriguing at the same time.

Following this trail of thought, I fold my arms and tap my foot on the floor. I'm not normally impatient, but we're due to go ice skating any minute now and it's something that I haven't had the privilege of doing since I was a teenager. It took a lot of persuasion to make Edward come along as well; I had to act like a saleswoman when I was describing to him how great it would be. Eventually, we made I deal; I'd agreed to see some new sci-fi film that was coming out next week on the premise that he'd go.

It seemed worth it to me. I hope it will be.

"Okay, I'm ready."

The door suddenly flies open and I gasp in shock. Edward takes my hand and briefly kisses my cheek before I can speak. He looks a little out of breath and, when I try to peek in the room behind him, he abruptly closes the door and smiles widely.

I simply raise an eyebrow at him. He must know he's acting oddly.

"Sorry," he murmurs after a while. "You'll just have to trust me on this."

"Alright," I say slowly. "As long as you haven't got another woman in there."

He rolls his eyes dramatically. "I've got all I need right here."

"You big softie," I tease. "We'd better get a move on, though. The ice rink closes at eight."

A groan comes from his lips; he's not exactly the picture of enthusiasm. "Edward, it won't be _that_ bad."

He runs his fingers through his hair as we make our way outside. "I'm just worried that one of us will hurt ourself. In case you hadn't noticed before, I do have the tendency to be a little clumsy."

"Really?" My voice drips with sarcasm. "I guess that would explain why you stub your foot on the table every single night on the way into bed and never learn from it."

My favourite crooked grin makes its way onto his face; it makes him look so much more beautiful and strangely young at the same time. "No need to remind me of _that_. And besides, if I injure myself I won't be able to work for a few weeks."

"We're not short of money anymore seeing as I'll be working soon, too," I point out. A few days' ago, I'd finally decided on accepting the job offer from Edward's mother, Esme, to be her personal assistant. I was due to start in a few weeks and couldn't wait. Obviously I was anxious at the same time, but it'd certainly be a new experience and she was bound to be a better boss than Brandon.

"True, true," he replies. "But I'd still feel guilty."

"And that's why I love you, because you're so honest and compassionate."

He just smiles modestly.

"We'll just both have to be extra careful," he adds after a thoughtful silence. "I'll cling onto you for dear life."

I think about what he's just said. "But that means if one of us goes down-"

"- so does the other one," he finishes with a smile.

"Great. We're both gonna bruise like peaches."

"And whose idea was it?" He's smirking as he speaks; it's clear that he's doing this to tease me.

"You agreed, though."

"I guess." We pull up outside the rink and turn towards each other. His face looks amusingly serious. "No turning back now."

"Nope. Let's do this."

With a tortured moan, he nods.

* * *

"Bella, seriously, _Bella_! I'm gonna fall any moment."

I shouldn't be feeling the urge to laugh. _Don't giggle; you'll fall over. Don't..._

Edward grips my hands tightly and continuously wobbles as he struggles to find his non-existent balance. I'm sure that many people would think that I'm evil for doing this, but it's just too funny... I really wish I'd brought a camera.

God, that's really cruel of me.

"That smile of yours look rather evil, Bell_llla_." He nearly trips when he says my name and the effect is enough to break my control. I snort and clutch at my stomach, then suddenly, without warning, we're both on the floor and the back of my body feels very cold. _Ow_, that'll be sore in the morning...

"Are you alright?" he asks, fumbling on his knees to look at me. "Any breakages?"

"I'm fine, thank you," I answer with a stupid chuckle. "Sorry, it was just too funny. Are you okay?"

He winces. "I'll survive."

We both somehow make it back upright and tentatively start to edge around the rink. Edward's keeping his right hand constantly on the barrier for some assurance and his left hand is grabbing mine with all its power. My left hand, however, is flailing freely in the air in an attempt to gather some balance.

It's clear that I've lost any skills I might have had before.

"Is this going to get easier any time soon?" Edward suddenly asks and, when I look at him, he's now hunched over as though his back is aching.

_Don't laugh, you probably look just as bad._

"Um..." is my reply.

"That fills me with so much confidence, Bella. _Thank you_."

I look at him with an open mouth. "Where has all this sarcasm come from?"

"You," he responds honestly, and I have to smirk.

We start our third lap around the rink a few minutes later and, surprisingly, we're starting to get a bit beter. A _tiny_ bit better. We're almost confident enough to skate without assistance and we share a truimphant smile when we finally manage to release hands.

And that's when I crash right into somebody's back.

It all happens so fast; before I can blink or register what's happening, I'm suddenly on top of this person and she's making some kind of high pitched squeal underneath me.

Uh oh.

Edward's hand is in mine and he kneels slowly down, checking out the damage. Luckily, I'm fine, but the victim still hasn't moved.

_Please don't say I've killed her or something..._

"I'm so sorry!" I gush, placing a hand on her back. She flinches as though I've jolted her with electricity. _Oh God, I hope she isn't badly hurt_. "Are you alright?"

"Do you think I'm alright?" comes a muffled groan. "You just bloody well _crushed_ me."

Wait... I know that voice...

After she gradually straightens herself up and turns to look at us both with a frosty glare, all of our faces turn surprised when we recognise one another.

It's Brandon. Alice Brandon, my old boss.

Her lips are twitching and I'm waiting for her to explode. "Swan," she spits. "I should have known." She sounds and looks like a teacher who's disappointed with a pupil's behaviour. Her eyes stray to Edward and she looks even more shocked. "You kept this one, then."

I take a deep breath to calm myself; there's absolutely no reason why she should get to me anymore. I grip Edward's hand and keep my chin up high. "Yes. Is there something wrong with that, Brandon?"

She looks horrified by my use of her surname, but soon recovers. "Well, if he's the best that you can do..."

My hands clench and, judging by the noise coming from Edward, he feels it. I look to him and apologise quietly.

"I don't see how your opinion is relevant to me, anyway," I reply, raising my eyebrows.

"Alright," she breathes, wiping down her clothes at the same time. "Ugh, this coat is brand new... you wouldn't even want to _know_ how much it cost me."

"I have no doubt that it was a ridiculous amount of money." I've no idea where this side of me has come from, but it feels almost natural when speaking to her. I just hope it hasn't scared Edward; I glance towards him and, to my relief, he's grinning at me.

"I don't know what you two are smirking about," she glowers. "You'd never be able to afford it."

"Actually," Edward intervenes, "I'm a doctor, so I think you'll find I probably could. If I wanted to waste my money, that is."

_Ha_.

She pauses briefly but soon shakes her head. "Whatever."

"I didn't know you were the type to go ice-skating, anyway," I mutter half-heartedly, mostly out of curiosity.

"I'm not. God knows why I came here, it's clear for the lower classes. I won't be doing this again."

One of these days somebody is going to hit her really hard and hopefully knock some decency into her. It won't be me because I'm not the violent type, but I sure hope it happens soon so that she'll realise what kind of horrid person she is.

Instead of saying that aloud, I just smile widely. "Good for you. Now if you'll excuse us..."

We both turn around but she calls after us. "You're still together, then? Even though he lost you your job?"

"Yes, we clearly are. And that doesn't matter anymore, because I have a better job which I will undoubtedly be happy with. It was _lovely_ seeing you, anyway."

We skate off and I feel Edward looking over at me. "That was brilliant, Bella. Dignified but firm."

"I wasn't too bitchy, was I?"

"No, no, you'd never be as bad as her."

I smile with relief. "Well, that encounter just confirms what I've always thought about her."

Edward looks at me curiously. "What, that _she's _a complete and utter bitch?"

I snort. "No, that she truly is an ice queen."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" he asks with a smirk. "'Cause that was pretty bad."

"I thought it was quite polite. There are certainly other things I'd like to call her."

"And it's probably best not to share those," he smiles. "Shall we get back home?"

"I think we should. That was pretty tiring."

We link arms and carefully make our way back onto solid ground. All in all I feel quite pleased with how the evening has gone; it was incredibly satisfying knowing that I had stumped Brandon and, on top of that, I'd gotten to spend time with Edward and we didn't even get hurt in the process.

And, to make it even better, when I glance back at the rink, I look just in time to see Brandon falling over in a heap.

It's a little nasty to laugh at other's misfortunes, but I do so anyway. She deserves it.

* * *

"Wow, I never thought that'd be so eventful! It was a great night, though, wasn't it?"

Edward nods without a word when we take off our shoes and make our way upstairs. I take a closer look at him; he looks oddly nervous.

"Are you okay?"

He turns to look at me because of my question. His eyes are wide behind his glasses and I see that he's chewing on his lip. "I think so," he eventually manages. We reach the top of the stairs and, when we come face to face with our bedroom door, I suddenly remember.

"Ooh, am I finally gonna see what is was you were so shifty about earlier?"

He doesn't reply; he just opens the door slowly and I close my eyes in anticipation.

I haven't been so puzzled and intrigued for a long while.

* * *

**Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but the final chapter and the answer will be up very shortly. There aren't many chances to leave a review now, so please do so if you can; it'd mean a lot. Thanks for sticking with the story and seeing their love grow; I hope it's been a decent enough fluffy story so far. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Geek and the Cardboard Girl**

_Chapter Eighteen_

**_Edward's POV_**

I feel quite sick. It'd completely ruin the moment if I vomited.

That'd be typical of me.

I'm still not entirely sure if it's too soon or not... but it just _feels _right, somehow. I'm relying completely on my gut instinct.

Bella walks slowly into our bedroom but I remain frozen outside, too afraid to look at her reaction. Will it be one of joy, or one of complete horror? Or will she just be in shock, feeling as confused as I am?

Or maybe I shouldn't worry _half_ as much as I do.

I hear a noise from her; she must have found it.

I've tried to be clever and to at least make it all memorable, because it's one of those moments that only come across once or twice in a lifetime. Well, unless you're somebody who plans on getting married several times and completely ruining the specialness of the occasion.

Like Henry the eighth, for example. That didn't exactly go well.

There's not much noise coming from the room, so I take a shaky breath and walk in to meet Bella.

**_Bella's POV_**

I can't quite believe what I'm seeing. Despite how many times I blink and pinch myself, it's actually real. Really _real_.

On our bed, Edward has placed a large piece of cardboard with just five words written on it that might completely change my life, dramatic as that sounds.

_Bella, _it says. _Will you marry me?_

It's adorable how much thought he's put into it and I think back to our first meeting which was somewhat disastrous; I can replay it all clearly in my mind and I just know it'll stay with me forever.

Okay, back to the present.

As well as the cardboard, Edward's also added some roses and there's a tiny box on my pillow, waiting to be opened.

My vision is blurring. Tears are gathering in my eyes and I let them fall, becoming utterly lost in the moment. I never thought something like this would happen to me; it always felt as though I wouldn't be lucky enough to find someone so caring and wonderful and downright handsome.

Yet, somehow I have, and now he wants me to be his wife.

I hear movement from outside and the man dominating my thoughts slowly peeks his head around the door. He looks so petrified, so unsure, and when his eyes meet mine, his face falls.

"Oh no..." he breathes. "Is it too soon?"

That thought had flickered through my mind for the briefest of seconds, but I'd quickly realised that no, it bloody well wasn't.

"No," I manage back. "No, Edward it's... it's just wow."

He steps slowly closer and I suddenly know my answer. It's not like I was ever in any doubt anyway.

It all feels like a blur, but one minute he's standing next to me uncertainly, the next he's down on one knee with a ring in his hands. He looks up to me and a small smile makes its way onto his flushed and beautiful face.

"Bella, will you do me the honour of please being my wife?"

Without anymore hesitation, I nod wildly. "Of course I will, Edward." My hands move to my mouth as it suddenly becomes even more overwhelming. "Of _course_ I will!"

He suddenly leaps up and we're hugging so tightly; I never want to let go. All of a sudden, though, he groans, bursting the bubble we're in. "Ow... maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Ah, my back's still sore from that fall on the ice."

I pull away to grin at him; the happiness is making me feel oddly giddy. "Trust you to say that."

"I was so worried you'd say no," he admits after a brief pause and we both slump down onto the bed.

"It was very brave of you," I smile. "I'm still in shock..."

"I'm just pleased you said yes. No, I'm_ ecstastic_..."

"Then let's celebrate."

His eyes are sparkling and bright when they meet mine. Days like this have taught me that life isn't always so bad; sure, there are definitely gonna be down days, but the good days make up for them so much. It just took one person to make me realise that.

Look at me, turning all soppy and philosophical.

"Bella?"

Edward's gentle voice and the brush of his fingers across my cheek take me out of my thoughts. "You're crying. Again."

"I can't help it."

His small smile is nothing less then beautiful. "You were saying about celebrating...?"

"You're keen," I sniff, wiping at my eyes absently.

"Can you blame me?" The coy grin returns and, before I can even try to reply, he presses his lips against mine with more fire and passion than ever before, and my tears disappear to be replaced by heat and joy.

* * *

"You're engaged!"

I don't know why I was ever nervous about announcing the news to Edward's parents; they seem absolutely thrilled, which is such a relief that I can actually feel the tension leaving my shoulders for the first time all day. And besides, they're brilliant people and were hardly going to pass judgement anyway.

As well as this, Esme had finally provided me with a job that's both fulfilling and enjoyable, so it feels like things really can't get any better.

Although I don't want to jinx anything.

"We're sure you've made the right decision," Carlisle says, smiling genuinely as he hugs me. "It's brilliant that you're making each other so happy."

"I had an inkling it would end like this," Esme beams, finally releasing Edward from her arms. He looks a little red and smooths down his hair bashfully. "Just think, Carlisle, I will get my money's worth of that hat after all!"

Carlisle rolls his eyes playfully. "That's not the only reason you're excited, I hope."

"Of course not!" she sighs. Before I know it, she's hugging me and I can see why Edward looked so dishevelled afterwards. But, at the same time, it's contact that's full of warmth and, cheesy as it sounds, love.

"Any plans for the wedding yet?" she continues brightly.

"Gosh, we haven't really thought about it..." I sigh, running my hands through my hair; Edward watches and looks just as wide-eyed. It's gonna take a lot of work and organisation. "But, if you can offer any help, I'm sure we'd both be thrilled."

Edward nods in agreement. "Definitely."

A wide smile creeps back onto Esme's face and Carlisle laughs. "That's just Esme's type of thing. You don't know what you're getting yourself into!"

I grin along; that's what makes this whole experience so much more exciting.

* * *

The week passed by in the same fashion; Edward and I slowly went around sharing the news to those closest to us. Emmett and Rosalie were ecstastic and had some news of their own when we visited them; they were expecting their first child together.

"That's fantastic news!" Edward had beamed, letting himself in for what looked like a very tight and painful hug from his brother.

"You'll be an uncle," I smiled at him. "Congratulations, both of you."

Rosalie seemed to be warming to me even more, too, which was a bonus. Hopefully we'd become closer friends in the future, seeing as we were sisters in law.

Emmett also agreed to be the best man, which resulted in even more bone crunching for Edward.

Following that visit, we decided to visit Jess in my old flat to see how she was. Thankfully, she had somebody with her; a man, which wasn't really a surprise, and she seemed happy enough, which put my mind at ease. She also seemed to have changed her views; she was pleased for us and actually hugged me. _Hugged_ me.

I vaguely considered trying to reconcile with Brandon, my boss, but that seemed a little too far-fetched. It'd probably get thrown back in my face, and I decided against it. Besides, there was always time for that. Who knew, maybe we could actually be friends in the future. There was no point holding any grudges anymore.

Maybe I could make her happier.

Yeah, that sounded_ incredibly _unrealistic.

Now, though, after those hectic seven days, Edward and I are sitting on the sofa with a cup of coffee in our hands.

"Do you think we've changed each other?"

I look over at him after his random question and ponder my answer. "Only in a good way. You seem a lot more confident with yourself now that I really consider it. What do you think?"

"I agree with you there," he smiles. "And I'd like to think that you're happier. When I first met you out in the rain you looked very... sad."

"That's because I was completely soaked," I tease. "But no, I do get what you mean. My life just felt... unfilfilling, I guess."

"Hmm." There's a brief pause before he adds, "And I guess this has proved that sometimes going slow isn't always the best option."

I raise my eyebrows at him and snicker. "I'm not even going to think about turning that into an innuendo."

The crooked grin returns. "It's gone fast, though, hasn't it?"

"In some ways, yeah," I reply, nodding. "But it's been a brilliant time. One image that springs to mind, though, is you in that cowboy costume. _Phwoar_. Hey, do you still have it?"

He shudders. "We're not even gonna _go_ there, or I may have to mention that certain Karaoke video..."

I give him a playful glare. "No, just... no."

"Sorry, cardboard girl."

I sigh at him. "I thought we agreed on you never calling me that again you... you geek!"

We grin at each other. "Is that the best you can come up with? I actually quite like being a geek."

Without another response, I just chuckle. "Never mind that."

We sit in a comfortable silence and I can't help smiling to myself. Now that I think about it, to be completely honest, I'd be perfectly happy as his cardboard girl as long as he promises to stay as my geek.

And hopefully it'll be that way for a long, long time.

* * *

**Oh my goodness, it's taken about seven months, but this is finally finished! There were small bouts of writer's block but, in the end, I'm pleased to say that I'm happy with the finished product.**

**I hope you've enjoyed Bella and Edward's slowly blooming love and I reallly hope this has been worth your time. Thank you to anyone who has followed this and left your feedback, it really does mean the world and keeps me going as a writer.**

**Enough babble from me now, but if you do want something else to read, I have a Carlisle/Bella fanfiction going called 'Fix You' and very soon I will be uploading a mature Bella/Edward fanfiction called 'Eight Letters.' If any of those titles catch your attention, please feel free to add me on your author alert thingymajig.**

**Thanks again!**

**Becky :)**


End file.
